Gaze of the Serpent
by Lambda38
Summary: The day that she died, Alicia expected to face some kind of judgement. She never anticipated being found by a god and then thrown into another world with her own questionably given consent, let alone one that she knew better than would normally be expected. She only had one question to give the god that sent her there. "Why the hell am I a snake?"
1. Prologue

**AN: **Hello, everyone, welcome to my latest RWBY fanfiction, called Gaze of the Serpent. Some of you may recognize that allusion ass similar to another story. Well that's right folks, this is actually inspired by _Howl of the Wolf_ by RadiTheCrusader.

I got in touch with the guy, he's fine with me building on the idea he introduced(to my knowledge) to this fandom, and I'm running with it.

This fanfiction has been in the making for three months, and I do hope you enjoy. I will explain a few things at the bottom, but please, enjoy your time with Gaze of the Serpent...

**Disclaimer: **This will be the only one of the story, for the rest it is assumed, and on my profile page. I don't own RWBY or the image used as the representative photo. Should the artist of said piece be annoyed by use of it, I will indeed take it down.

I do own my OC though. So bugger off!

* * *

**Prologue: Undeath or Rebirth?**

I look out into the vast darkness around me, more than a little frightened by it. The last thing I remember is babysitting my cousins kid, having the house invaded, doing my damndest to protect my precious little niece and then… Well….. Bang.

No muss, no fanfare, nothing but a swift shot to the head as I made an effort in futility in stopping the shooter. I just hope the kid got out alive. Though she'd be traumatized… as would my cousins be coming back to my bloody corpse. Still, hardly the worst way to go… coulda been raped first.

But this endless black is terrifying. I'm no Catholic, so I don't really ascribe to the whole purgatory deal, but I am not atheistic either… more agnostic. So I'm wondering where in the nine circles of hell I am.

And having a panic attack while being unable to scream or breathe due to lack of lungs. Forgot to mention that for a sec there.

"_Yes. You'll do perfectly, I think," _a rich, soft voice muses, breaking me from my panic. _"Tell me girl, what is you favorite animal?" _

I blink in surprise at having a visitor. I'd have told the voice a snake, but seeing as I can't speak-.

"_A serpent? An interesting choice of animal, I'd say," _the voice states in response to my thoughts, seeming amused. _"Very well, then. I'd like your help, youngling. I have kept you from your natural afterlife in order to ask you. My world is in peril. My foolhardy Brother has wiped out most of our creation. Would you help me defend what I can recreate?"_

I try to look around, and find a swirling gray light above me, as though I'm seeing black and white. I mean. If I can live again, that'd be great. I happen to like breathing, and the state I've been in doesn't breathe. I do not like it.

"_Thank you,"_ the voice replies, gratitude hidden somewhere in it. _"Now, here we go. This is all I will be able to grant you, child. It may not be glamorous, and it may be too late by the time you awaken, but I need some hope. Remember, you are innately human. Just also, more." _

_More?_ I wonder as I feel my consciousness fading.

* * *

I find myself coming to awareness in the dead of night. With the fog of sleep still hunting itself in the corners of my mind as moonlight filters into my eyes.

I look around, finding I can move my neck much more than normal as I peer into the murk, noting how much I can see through the darkness. I continue looking, my mind choosing to ignore how my eyes don't seem to overlap much, with my color vision seeming, blander.

I don't know how else to describe it.

I also note that there is, another, sense, giving information about my surroundings. Like the little mouse scurrying along the ground near me, or the deer walking about seven meters to my left, hidden behind a tree. It's, disorientating. I can sense them, but more specifically, I don't know. Heat? Is it heat, of some kind? Yes, I notice them because they stand out among the coolness of the surrounding night air.

I then try to rub my head to alleviate some of the confusion this foreign sense is giving me, only to realize my arms aren't responding. And upon further inspection, found I have no arms.

Or legs.

Or shoulders…

Or hips….

Just one very, very, very, VERY long spine covered in moss and the occasional tree root.. I attempt to blink, only to find my eyelids unresponsive. Or not there.

My spine all of a sudden makes sense. As does my apparent ability to sense the heat around me.

The little shit that sent me here turned me into a damn snake! And a large one if the tree I'm resting near is any indication. I'd estimate, maybe seventeen to nineteen meters long? Why am I not panicking again?

Oh yeah…

_MOTHERFUCKER! _I rant mentally as I let out a loud hiss, sending the nearby beings scurrying away from their new alpha predator. _Why the hell am I a damn snake? What the hell am I even supposed to do? You tell me you want me to help your world, but take away my ability to interact with humans? What kinda shit logic is that?_

I rant in my head and hiss quite a bit, flailing my body around, easily breaking tree roots grown around my body, until my tail smacks mightily against a tree, causing it to groan and crack. I freeze at the noise, and slowly turn my head to my wooden foe, who stands tall, if with a nice crack in the bark…

Whoops. I snap my mouth once and flick my tongue out. Immediately, I'm bombarded with scents and all of it overloads my head for a moment. After several unblinking seconds, I do it again hesitantly, trying to figure out what it is I'm smelling.

_There's an unnatural odor… like a lingering corpse of some kind all throughout the scents of nature. And, smells like animals, uh, maybe humans in the distance and,_ I feel my already cold blood run a little colder. _Blood._

I begin trying to move, flicking my tongue as I try to manipulate my egregiously long spine. After many a trial and error, I finally get the slither motion down.

Though instinct may have helped with that. I slither along and continuously taste the air, following the scent of blood as I evade trees with a combination of my natural night vision and what I assume are my pit organs. But by the gods, it is hard to cope with the new sense, even with instinct of my body aiding me. After ten minutes of continuously faster slithering, I find a cave where the scent reaches a crescendo.

I enter the cave, uncertain of what to expect. I certainly didn't expect my eyes to leave the sensing to my pit organs, nor the woman sat leaning against the cavern wall. Of course, the moment I slither into the cave, I notice movement from the woman, and my eyes finally adapt to notice that a gun is being pointed in the general direction of my head.

How, rude.

I sincerely hope she doesn't fire, I only just got a second life. She stares at me as I cease movement, left eye trained directly on her position. She's bleeding, but not so badly that her life is in imminent danger. More than likely she'll pull through if nothing happens to her.

I allow myself to slither forward slowly, putting myself within easy reach of the woman, who, isn't firing, thankfully.

"What are you?" I hear her mutter. "You don't have the markings of a Grimm, but you aren't human, so what are you?" I flick my tongue out, grazing her hand, causing her to yelp and fire her gun.

Well, for one, that flash and massive bang really hurt my senses. I'm now stunned on the ground. Two, that bullet did absolutely nothing to my scales. I mean, I could feel an impact, but it clearly was not designed to pierce what amounts to heavy duty armor.

I gain back my bearings a few seconds later, noting how the woman has moved away from me. I slither forward again, moving my head so that my left eye it staring at the woman.

_How rude,_ I think as the woman still points a gun at me, though this time at my eye. _I wonder if it'll pierce the scale over my eye? Though I'd prefer not to test that. _I study her for several seconds, my eyes fully recovered from the flash.

She's a black haired woman wearing a white cloak and a black dress underneath said cloak, with a slight opening near the top of her breasts. Her hair falls around her shoulders, exceedingly disheveled. Her eye color, I can't precisely identify in this lighting, but I think they're gray or silver? She's wearing black combat boots on her feet, with her legs sprawled in front of her, a glimmering white blade next to one, loosely held in her left hand.

The gun in her other hand shakes, as the woman clearly is feeling the loss of her blood, if the stained rags tied around her torso mean anything.

I sit still for several minutes, simply staring at her, ignoring when her arm eventually falls. Then, a howl sounds outside the cave, drawing my attention away from the bleeding woman.

_They've probably followed the scent of blood. Still, I can't very well allow her to die by wolves. That'd be quite painful, I imagine,_ I think as I slither around back to the cave entrance, making the woman gasp.

I really wonder why. A massive snake, _not_, eating her for dinner.

It takes several seconds for my head to poke out of the entrance, but once I do, my eyes adapt in no time at all, to see several, werewolf like creatures with white bone masks over their heads.

I stare at them, raising my head and chest area off the ground as the rest of my massive body slithers along to coil beneath me. I let out a low hiss in warning. The largest werewolf steps forward, red eyes glowing and several spikes on its back, who merely barks and snarls in challenge.

_These creatures look familiar,_ I think as I let out a much louder hiss, raising my head even further as I show off my fangs. _But now's hardly the time to try and figure this out. _

It lets out a howl, and all its compatriots charge me, numbering about twenty. I lash forward, sinking my fangs into the large one, causing it to cry out in pain as it bashes it's claws against my scales, even as my venom sleeps through it.

And let me tell you, feeling venom flowing through my fangs feels more than slightly odd.

The other wolves leap at me as I throw the body of their leader aside, prompting me to use my head as a battering ram, hitting two of the out of the clearing into the woods as the rest reach me. Some clamber onto my back and bite at my scales, and I can feel the pressure. I hiss angrily and flail about, biting several as fast as I can, my fangs piercing deeply into their flesh as some lose their grip on my form, while other drag the claws along my writhing form, failing to break my defense.

From there, it's a process of biting them and slamming them around, crushing them, and poisoning them.

Their leader may have made a difference(which is exactly why I killed him first) but without him, they are merely hacking away uselessly at my form. I finish with the last one by crushing him under my tail, while irritation takes roots in my brain.

_This form, while apparently excellently defended, is by no means easy to control. I'll need to practice, get actual fighting skills with it, if things go like this,_ I think as I let out a sigh, which sounds more like an exceptionally exasperated hiss. _Still, it got the job done for now._

I turn back to the cave and slither in, before rotating several times in the cave entrance, blocking it off with my large bulk.

_Might as well try to sleep,_ I think as I fall still, trying to accept the fact that I'll never sleep with my eyes closed ever again.

* * *

It's been an interesting few days. First of all, I learned that the woman in my new cave, is weird beyond belief.

She talks to me in between moments where she sleeps, eats or drinks, and I crush the various wildlife(who interestingly enough, reek of death) that come in search of blood. There were several bears, a few crows and ravens, all with masks.

All of these clued me into the fact that they were Grimm, but I denied it until something impossible showed up.

An honest to God manticore Grimm. That fight, was painful. It was the first creature capable of actually breaking through my scales, and it was big. Super big. All of my body barely managed to wrap around it twice before I wasn't able to go further. I ran out of venom that day.

I then promptly fell asleep, waking up to find the woman draped over my head, sleeping. I stayed still until yet more Grimm showed up, and gladly took their kind sacrifices to curse the god that banished me to Remnant. It took a little while to actually accept the situation with a clear mind. Eventually, the woman woke up and talked with me again, saying she was glad I'd healed up, bringing my attention to the fact that I was, in fact, completely healed.

And then I noticed I felt slightly hungry. Which makes sense, I suppose. I'd been awake for three days without food, and I'm surprised I made it this long without feeling hungry.

But then the woman dropped a real bomb. She said she unlocked my Aura, and then launched into a tirade explaining what Aura was as though I were a sentient human rather than a massive snake likely incapable of understanding her.

Which made me do a double take and question her sanity. Now don't get me wrong, I remember Pyrrha saying only Grimm don't have Aura, but I never really knew how they knew wildlife had Aura.

And she just said she unlocked it, essentially making a massive super snake, even more powerful. Well, that test is conclusive. She's mad.

I stared at her for several seconds, doing my best to convey my feelings to her, but she just smiled widely and then proceeded to take a nap. I suppose with a creature such as myself, my Aura must be, quite large, in order to cover my form. It likely took a lot out of her to awaken mine, in a state where she's still recovering from blood loss. I do suppose I have to be grateful. The manticore had injured me quite a bit, and I may well have died from blood loss otherwise.

Still, I might as well go out for a hunt. I need food too.

It took several hours to find suitable prey, and killing them, well, that took a little while, but I managed. Of course, it is a fairly large bear I chose to make a meal off, so I set about it, opening my jaw in order to consume it. By the gods, having a jaw not completely attached to itself is extremely weird.

By the time it reached my stomach, I realized I wasn't moving for quite some time, and thusly, set in to sleep, which had become somewhat easier with my eyes open.

It took a few hours to digest the bear, and once it finally exited my digestive track and I woke up, it was well past nightfall. I swiftly set off towards my cave, worried that the woman may have found herself in harm's way yet again.

By the time that I arrived back at the cave, I found, a lot more blood than when I left, and not just from the woman. I could clearly smell the blood of at least two others, and the lurking scent of a third person. I slither into the cave, worried about what I'd find, and found my fears confirmed.

The woman lying against the wall, with blood leaking from beneath one of her eyelids, and covered in bruises as well as several deep cuts.

I let out a low hiss as I slither up to her, nudging one of her limp hands with my scaled snout. The woman lets out a weak chuckle and softly runs her hand across my nose as her left eye opens.

"Hey, you," she mutters quietly. "I guess, they-." She cuts off with a heaving cough, taking in a shuddering breath as she tries to smile. "Knew you were coming back. They left barely a minute ago." I let out an angry hiss as my tongue flicks out, tasting the heavy scent of blood, as well as, something akin to my venom.

So, she's likely poisoned.

_I leave for a few hours, and this happens,_ I think in anger and despair as a low hiss rumbles in the back of my throat. _I should never have left her alone._

"I think, they're scared, of, you," she chuckles, her movements growing weaker as her eye flutters.

_Dammit, dammit dammit dammit!_ I curse. _I can't just leave her to die alone! Not with simply some beast to stand with her! _I ignore the input from my eyes and turn my mind in on itself. _The being that sent me here. It said I was still innately human. Time to see if they meant it literally._

For a few moments, I feel nothing happen, and then, I feel a large tingle running through my veins, down my spine.

Several seconds later, I hear the woman gasp, and look up at her to see her eye wide, staring at me. I look down at myself to see a very human body, though with multiple veins of scales about, interestingly enough a few large scars on my stomach, as well as black hair which covers some of my decency.

Which is to say, I'm naked.

Bah, It's not like I had clothes while a snake, there's no need to be embarrassed.

"You, you're a Faunus?" She whispers, her hand falling off of my head(which I had not even noticed still rested on me), as I stare at her unblinking.

"Faun-us?" I say, my voice extremely raspy from only gaining use now. "What, Faun-us?" She stares at me. "What?" I tilt my head in confusion.

"You, you didn't have an active Aura before, so, were you, are you, a snake?" She asks, fighting to keep conscious.

"I, think, so?" I furrow my brow, putting on the act of a very confused first time human. She stares at me, her eye finally losing the battle to stay open. "What, want?"

"Huh?" She asks, sounding slightly delirious. "What, do I, want?" She tries to look me in the eye. "I, I want to see Ruby, and Yang, and my, husband…" She smiles warmly, even as tears leak from her eye. "B-but, can't. Please, I-I know you might not understand perfectly, b-but, take my weapons, my cloak, to Patch. Gi-give them t-to-." She breaks off with a cough again. "Rub-y. Tell, I, love. Please."

I try to respond, but her eye finally falls shut and her head lolls, her chest ceasing its movement. I lower my head, realizing just who died in front of me.

The leader of team STRQ, super mom, and baker of cookies, Summer Rose, mother to Ruby Rose. Dammit. DAMMIT!

I lash out with a punch, slamming my fist into the ground, causing a slight quake and cracking the ground, though I mostly ignore my impossible strength.

_It hardly matters this is Summer, the fact that I let ANYONE die is fucking shit! _I curse in my head as water slides to the ground. _It wasn't like my hunger was crucial, I just happened to note that it was there! Dammit… dammit…. _

I wipe the tears from my face, allowing my expression to fall to a blank slate as I pick her up and walk towards the cave entrance. My night vision isn't nearly as good as it was when I was purely a serpent.

After exiting the cave, I move towards the tree line, setting Summer down as though she were simply sitting next to the tree. I pat her down, eventually finding what appears to be an older model of the scroll from the original series. Much, bulkier.

I slide it open to find a screen similar to what I remember from the smartphones of my own homeland. Thankfully, emergency calls also is much the same, as Summer had a password lock on this thing.

Of course, there are four separate numbers, one for Qrow, another for Taiyang, one for Ozpin, and the last. For Raven, of all people.

Well, let's not press that one.

I hit the number for Ozpin, bringing the machine up to my ear.

"_Summer? You weren't supposed to check in for another two days. Has something happened?"_ The man, the myth, the immortal himself asks, sounding concerned. I blink before replying softly.

"I'm sorry," I say simply, causing Ozpin to gasp. "The white cloaked woman. She's dead." My whisper like voice finishes the damning sentence, causing Ozpin to fall absolutely silent.

"_I see," _he states, sounding aggrieved_. "Where are you?" _

I look around, trying to recognize something, but nothing indicates anything special.

"Mountain, forest, cave. I don't know exactly," I reply. "Quiet, dark."

"_I'll send somebody to collect her,"_ he replies eventually. _"Will you remain with her?"_

"Mm," I answer. "Made final request."

I take the scroll from my ear and hit the end call button, before dropping the scroll in Summer's lap. I take her cloak and pick up her weapons before moving away. I walk into the trees and vanish in the darkness.

* * *

**Four Days Later…**

I look into the mirror I'd managed to steal along with some actual clothing, rather than the bloody cloak I'd had from Summer herself. I'd done my best to clean the garment in a stream, only to be met with limited success. After stealing some proper clothing, I hid the garment in a pack, resolving to properly clean it later.

I continue gazing at the girl staring at me in the mirror, wondering at the slight differences from the human I was.

The most obvious change, even when I didn't have the mirror, were the midnight black scales. They cover the backs of my arms up to the tops of my shoulders before ceasing. The same with the sides of my legs to the bottom of my waist. Several bands ring my stomach and there are a few scattered patches over the rest of my body. On my face, they underline my yellow eyes, both having a scale covering them, ensuring that I don't have to blink, though I do have eyelids, and scales cover the bottom of my jaw.

Past these differences, my eyes are not simply an aesthetic difference, but functionally as well. My color vision is far inferior to when I was a human, much to my dismay. My night vision may have improved, but the world just seems, blander.

Then there's my Aura. Up until I actively looked for it when Summer said she unlocked it, I couldn't really feel it. Now it's impossible for me to ignore. Honestly, I can actually play with it if I try. It's weird.

I let out a huff and close the makeup mirror, storing it in my jean pocket, before stuffing my hands into the pockets of my black jacket, shifting my shoulders in an attempt to move the pack strapped to my back to a slightly more comfortable position.

The weapons inside, regardless of the cloth wrapping them, are not cozy.

* * *

**AN: **Hello again. I'm going to address one or two issues. You may notice that my OC didn't transform until she gained Aura, and may be in the erroneous belief that body shifting is her Semblance... No. No it is not. I'm not going to tell you exactly what it is, but I can tell you it will be affecting her in the next chapter.

Also, the next chapter is going to massively time jump a few times. I'm sorry, but really, I don't feel like doing too too much world building before the start of the RWBY show. There will be some next chapter, but it will be jumping around. My apologies.

That'll be all for now then, folks! Peace!

-Lambda38


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hello again. Now some of you may be wondering what I'm talking about here. Well ladies and gents, we're here because people are dirtbags…

Not really. But right now I just have the voice of GrayStillPlays narrating my thoughts. It's really kinda weird, and I'm a little worried my brain might end up breaking the laws of reality.

Okay, being semi-normal now, this chapter jumps through time. Many times. Many, many times. In fact, it's almost ridiculous, the number of time jumps. But I wanted to get to 'canon' faster, so…. yeah, have at you.(I'm so sorry…)

Also, I touched up a few things in the previous chapter. Nothing major, but some of you might want to know, so I'm telling you.

Please, enjoy.

-Lambda38

**P.S.-**I didn't realize taking down a chapter(aka, the note I left, for those that recall), counted as an update to Fanfiction…. Sorry about that, folks...

* * *

**Chapter 1: Patching the Hole**

* * *

**Five Months Later**

I look over at the small cottage in the woods, noting the differences between it and the one depicted in the RWBY show. Most different thing around is the hole where the door once was. Somebody clearly wasn't feeling that door and decided to kick it out.

Having said that, I can't smell a single scent from less than two or three hours ago coming from the house. I sigh as I fiddle with the end of my coat sleeve, wondering what to do. I walk towards the house and inside of it. It's surprisingly bare. A few shelves, with pictures turned on their faces, some books on one of them, and a table through a door to what appears to be a kitchen. With the bright yellow wallpaper, it would feel quite welcoming, if not for the overturned couch and table, as well as the various holes in the walls.

Somebody clearly took Summer's death terribly, and is still getting over it. That or the body was recently delivered, or some other reason for abject rage..

I ignore this as my tongue flicks out to taste the air, finding four distinct scents. One of a wet bird, truly a bad scent, one smelling like fire, another like cookies, and the fourth being, lilacs? Hm.

Of course, having been five months since I left to find Patch, I can't smell Summer herself, but I imagine they've already buried her. Truly a tragedy. She was, nice. Truly a terrible way to put it, as she talked like I wasn't even any different from her while I was a massive snake just staring at her.

Moving on from that, much to my own interest and confusion, as I've been traveling, my original serpentine form has grown by another five meters. If I wasn't intimidating enough, I still apparently have room to grow… I just wonder when my growth will stop, and how much more venom I will have.

I follow the scent of cookies, as I assume that's Ruby. Curiously, it leads to a shed near the edge of the backyard of the house, then out into the woods, accompanied by the scent of lilacs.

_I recall vaguely a time where Yang told Blake about her past,_ I think, my eyes widening as I flick out my tongue again and begin to run. _One where she and Ruby almost died. I'd bet on Qrow rescuing her, but I've been an anomaly already. I don't want to test Murphy's Law. _

I run into the forest, the red and yellow leaves of Fall littering the ground as I run, my borrowed white cloak fluttering behind me. I draw the white sword of Summer Rose from my waist, preparing for any amount of combat I may be a part of.

I'm just glad I managed to get my hands on a pair of good combat boots. God knows they make running off-road easy.

I continue to follow the scent through the woods, breathing steadily as I continue running. For roughly thirty minutes, I run like this as the scent becomes more and more fresh, while the dull scent of death, which I've come to associate with Grimm, grows ever stronger.

After a time, the creaking of turning wheels reaches my ears and I come to a halt, gasping for breath as I desperately try to control my lungs. I cautiously walk onwards, finding the sight of a yellow haired girl dragging a red wagon, with a tiny little tyke bundled in a red cloak sleeping in the small vehicle.

And just ahead of them is a dilapidated cabin, rotted wood and all.

I watch as the girl walks forwards stubbornly as I approach behind them, wrinkling my nose as the scent of death comes to a crescendo. I just wish the girl's human nose could pick it up. Might make her stopping just a little sooner a tad easier.

I shake my head as she comes to a halt, taking in ragged gulps of air. I watch as she gasps, the red eyes of the creatures of Grimm appearing from the building. I ignore my burning legs and rush forward as the eyes exit the building in a charge, revealing three Beowolves and a lone Alpha, which remains at the back.

I leap over the two girls, spearing the first Beowolf through its open mouth, killing it, and landing while I yank the blade back. The two remaining lower wolves roar at me as I jump at the one to my right, barely ducking beneath its swing, slashing its head off before turning to face the last. I note how it's jumped at me while my back was turned. I grit my teeth as I dart forward in a panic between its open paws as I raise my blade, cutting deep into its head before its momentum tore my sword from my hand.

Summer did keep a fine blade, but not enough to cut through with my strength. I look at the Alpha and draw the other blade from where it in my pack, ignoring Yang as she gasps to herself.

"Mom?" She whispers in disbelief before finally collapsing from exhaustion.

I keep my eyes on the older Grimm, though I regret having the hood of the cloak up. Giving hope to the child is nothing short of cruelty.

It roars and charges straight at me. I grit my teeth and drop to a knee, shifting my weapon to its gun form, taking swift aim at the wolf's eye, letting out a breath as my steady hand sights it's eye.

I reveal the fruits of my forced training as three shots land on its head, with one piercing it's blood red eye, and the last blasting off part of its jaw. It falls to the ground, slumping in front of me, as I slump in relief, falling onto my butt.

After a few moments, I stow my weapons and move over to the collapsed child, sighing as I pick her up and into the cart next to a somehow still sleeping Ruby. Heavy sleepers, you have much to learn from Ruby Rose... I let out another sigh as I grab its handle and pull it along behind me, back towards the little cottage alone in the woods.

I let out a tired breath, fully feeling the effects of my travels.

* * *

**Several Hours Later…**

By the time I get back to the house, I find myself stifling yawns and feeling like all around garbage. I flick my tongue several times, finding no indication anybody has been at the house since I'd found it. I sigh at that, dragging the wagon to the doorstep, before setting the handle down, and turning to the two children. I silently move and pick the smaller of the two up with a grunt, who immediately curls into me, shivering slightly.

I move into the house, following her stale scent till I find the room drenched in it as well as Yang's lilac scent, and silently open the door. I walk to one of the two beds and pull back the covers, setting her down. She stirs a little as I pull the covers over her. I watch as her eyes slightly open, showing a truly tired child. I panic for a moment, realizing I might just get caught by a toddler.

"Shh, little Rose," I whisper, pressing a hand on her head and gently ruffling her hair. "It's bedtime, be a good girl and get some sleep." She stares blearily for a second before her eyes fall again.

"Okay," she mumbles simply, before her breathing steadies again.

I let out a minor sigh of relief, as I didn't think that'd work, before heading back outside and grabbing Yang, doing much of the same routine, only not having her wake up.

I move out into the living room of the house, finding a pencil and a piece of paper, finally taking off the cloak I'd worn and cleaned many a time. While it does look slightly dirty now, it isn't bloody, so that's good.

I write out a simple note after folding the piece of cloth, noting why I'd returned it and who it was for. I also mentioned what happened with the two children, before finally signing with an S.

After that, I move out of the house and into the woods, noting that the smell of wet bird is getting stronger on the wind. I sigh and shift Summer's weapons to their compact forms, which I'd managed to figure out after tinkering with them for a few hours. Having done so, I store the now thin rectangles inside my loose jacket pockets, which I'd 'appropriated' for the very reason that it is easy to hide things in.

A few minutes later, I walk on as a crow flaps on by, the unfortunate scent being carried by said sad little bird. I continue walking, even after the bird hovers near me for several minutes, possibly wondering what I'm doing on this specific trail.

But after a time, it leaves.

I wait till I can no longer hear it or see it when I look over my shoulder before breaking into a run and darting into the forest, towards the edge of the island.

While I am confident I would survive an encounter with the drunkle, I've no interest in being brought to Ozpin's forefront.

So I'll just turn into a snake and slip out beneath the ocean's surface, thanks.

* * *

**Two Years Afterwards…**

I let out a long sigh as I sit in an outdoor cafe in one of Mistrals small towns that is frequented by traveling Hunters. I take a sip of my jasmine tea as the ambient noise of the river next to the town drones in my ears.

_I know I told her that I'd be staying here for a few days, but usually she's more prompt than this,_ I think as I open my eyes, staring down the path leading through the center of town.

I'd been here many times since I'd arrived on Remnant, mostly because they have the best tea I've sampled thus far.

In other news, I got a Huntsman license less than half a year ago, after gaining a bit of training from the currently peaceful White Fang, who is more than willing to aid a helpless Faunus. While I hadn't completed my training with them, and fully intend to return to them so I can do so, I managed to gain enough skill in dual wielding Summer's weapons that I can take care of myself in human form.

On another note, when I applied for a test in Mistral, I was laughed out by the tester, who called me a stupid snake bitch and just gave me failing marks across the board even after I absolutely destroyed him in the practical exam. The more annoying part was that there were multiple other judges who all backed up his judgement. Something similar but much more subtle happened when I applied in Vale, and finally I got annoyed enough that I literally slithered all the way to Vacuo in a single night and took the test there.

And I am quite grateful that all the testers there couldn't have cared less about my scales. Then again, I'm fairly certain at least half of them were high as a kite.

The show certainly didn't illuminate the Faunus discrimination well, but I am feeling it. It's one of the secondary reasons I come back to this town, because even though they're a mainly human population, they don't care what you are, as long as you pay and show general levels of decorum and decency.

I grunt as a pair of hands cover my eyes, almost startling me enough to spill my tea.

"Guess who?" A teasing voice asks with a giggle.

"Hm," I put on a show of thinking. "I'm going to guess a smelly large bald white man with an absolutely atrocious beer belly, and a fearsome scowl." The hands come off of my eyes with a huff and a thin black woman with bright silver hair and iridescent golden eyes walks into my view. She glares at me, which is undermined by her short stature and utterly adorable pout.

That isn't to say she's weak. I learned that mistake quite swiftly.

"You're no fun," she states as she takes a seat across the small white table from me, accepting the small menu from the waiter that basically teleported to her side. She glances at her choices before turning and smiling at the young man. "I'd like a cup of Earl Grey tea, aaaaaaand, a slice of lemon pie." The man nods and takes off, moving back into the small house the cafe is based in.

"It's good to see you, Silvia," I say after taking a sip of my tea, giving a small smile. "I've missed you." This prompts a large smile from the diminutive woman.

"Well, we've only been apart for like, four months, Alicia," she remarks as her order is promptly placed before her. She thanks the waiter and we are soon once again alone as she picks up her fork and takes a jab at her pie. "Besides, it's not like either of us hasn't been busy, you with all your crusades against the Grimm, and me with my business." I roll my eyes in amusement.

"It felt like a while. Fighting Grimm gets boring fairly quickly with my Semblance," I reply. She squeals in delight as she savors the taste of her pie.

"Speaking of," she says, swallowing her food. "You gonna tell me about your Semblance now?" She stares at me curiously, making me chuckle.

"No. I do indeed enjoy our talks, and you are my only friend, but I like having nobody knowing my Semblance," the silver haired woman winks at me.

"Like having me know would be a bad thing. I gave you fake papers and all the referrals you needed for a Hunter's license and you still hide it from me," she fakes a wounded look, making me snort. "Ah, but that isn't the reason I requested this meeting." Her look falls away as she changes the subject. I put down my cup with a look of longing before diverting my full attention to my compatriot. "You're being tracked." I blink in surprise, before my brow furrows.

"By who and why?" I ask, making Silvia sigh.

"From what I know of him, the guy who's been asking about you is named Qrow Branwen." I jolt as she says his name, my eyes widening slightly. "As for why, I don't know. Some of my agents overheard him talking with other Huntsmen and saying you were a friend he needed to find." My eyes narrow at this, though I hide my expression behind my tea cup. Silvia pauses in order to take a long drag of her own drink, letting out a content sigh after she does. "He even shadowed one of my men and tried to trace me. I can only assume he thought we'd lead you to him, though how he managed to make that connection I'm uncertain."

I frown and flick out my tongue, tasting the air around me. It's difficult to find specific scents in more populated areas, especially when ones are approaching on the winds. But beneath the odors of the townsfolk and even the expensive shampoo of my friend, I can taste the heavily alcohol bathed scent of a bird.

Qrow, as it were.

I sigh and stand, dropping enough Lien to pay for the both of us, and toss a tidy sum at Silvia herself, who catches and pockets it in a single move.

"It would appear he's on the way," I note. "I can smell him on the wind." I flash the diminutive woman a smile. "It was good to see you again Silvia, however briefly."

"You sure you don't want me to tag along?" She asks, golden eyes showing concern. "I can leave my business for a little while, my men can take care of it." I shake my head as my smile falls, beginning to walk off.

"Thank you for the offer, but as you know I work best on my own," I reply, moving across the path and pulling up my hood. "Farewell."

"Yep."

I walk into the edge of the woods when the scent of a drunken bird reaches a crescendo and a crow flies past over the tops of the trees. I track it for a few moments as it circles around, getting a moment out of sight before transforming into a smaller version of my serpentine body.

While it is true my snake form is usually over thirty meters now and would easily be spotted by Qrow as I slither along, I can shrink it or enlarge it with some degree of difficulty. However, the maximum I've managed to actually extend to, which I found in combat against an incredibly large King Taijitu, the event that clued me in to the fact that I can change my own size in the first place, is about 60 meters, and it is incredibly difficult to control, on top of feeling like I'm drowning in oversized clothing. Going smaller has a similar issue, though I feel like I'm crammed into a compressor.

Quite painful, to say the least, though not enough to disable me.

I slither along in the tall grass, hidden from the view of my pursuer, who transformed at some point, given the yell of frustration.

* * *

**Four Years Hence…**

I stare from my perch on a tree branch at Ruby Rose as she works on her physical fitness under her uncle's watchful eye, her mother's old cloak draped around her shoulders. She's done this same routine for the last week that I've been around for, feeding off of mice and other small creatures when I need to.

I'd normally not be here resting in relatively plain sight, but I'm fairly certain in my ability to take Qrow on long enough to escape, or more specifically, evade his detection entirely. Why would I be confident enough in my ability?

Well, for one, I've gotten training from several sources, a former Huntress, finished my tenure with the yet peaceful White Fang, specifically one Adam Taurus, and gotten much experience with Grimm as well as taking care of various gangs for payment and what have you.

When you're on a time crunch, especially one a critical as the Fall of Beacon, you tend to work overtime all the time.

Add in how I learned how to manipulate the size of my serpent form and you have the most amazing hiding form on the face of the planet. One form, which is as lazy as can be until nightfall, so me staring at Ruby is hardly suspicious, even if the drunkle currently watching her training is on alert.

As snakes don't move while sleeping and we never close our eyes, no matter how much I stay still during the day, as long as I move in between days, I should be fine.

I continue watching silently, my unblinking yellow eyes following the Rose as she goes through some basic martial arts forms, sweating slightly. Still, she's doing much better than when she started back three years ago.

Apparently she was inspired by the tale of her mother to be a Huntress. Who'd have guessed. What that has to do with martial arts, might just be Qrow insisting on her having solid bases, which would make a lot of sense given how this line of business goes. I'm not sure, but it is possible that she'll be even stronger than she was in canon.

I watch for hours as she goes, till the point where Qrow spars with her, at a very slow and childish pace, until she collapses, gasping for oxygen. He chuckles and ruffles her hair, telling her to go in the house, and that he'll be in there soon. The girl gets up after a few minutes and shuffles into the house like a tiny zombie.

The moment she closes the door, my danger instincts flare and I move like lightning, launching off of my branch in the moment that Qrow's sword begins to close in on my form. I barely miss losing a piece of my tail, falling to the ground in a heartbeat.

Jesus, this guy must live off of paranoia.

I slither into the grass, shrinking further until I am small enough to crawl under a tree root, falling completely still. I hear him walk over and grab his sword with a sigh.

"Wonder who that was," he muses as he sheathes the massive blade on his back. "Wouldn't have reacted in time if it were an actual snake, so a Semblance, perhaps? If that's the case, then why, I wonder?" He walks off and back to the house, out of my ear range. I let out a small breath, so tiny none could have heard it.

Now if only I didn't feel like daggers were trying to cut through every facet of my skin, I'd be golden. I slither out from my spot and extend my size to about three meters, now only feeling like I'm in an excessively tight vice.

Without any more preamble, I slither off into the forest, and away from danger.

* * *

**Four Years Later…**

I slash with my sword, the white blade easily cleaving a Boarbatusk in half. I look around at the dissolving Grimm, sighing once again.

Sometimes it feels too easy, slaughtering the creatures in droves. I take out my scroll and move to a good angle, snapping a quick photo as proof that I've completed my mission before storing my blade in the sheath on my waist and turning to walk. I shelter my hands from the brisk autumn winds beneath my gray cloak, settling into a sedate pace.

I walk through the evergreen forest, reaching the town I'd assisted within an hour and with no issues from Grimm or bandits.

I'll be the first to admit that being a were-serpent is somewhat strange, but it isn't so hard as to be impossible. To be fair, my human form combat skill will likely never equal those who've trained their entire lives and are built around combat. But my serpent form is my game changer.

Sure, it gets very hard to move when it's incredibly cold out, but my scales are similar to armor and can take extreme punishment. I had noticed my insane growth rate appeared to be slowing, as I'd only grown a meter in the past year, which I find strange, but welcome. Every time my size increases, becoming small gets even more painful. But even with the pain, the way I can manipulate my size makes me a formidable opponent.

The various now basically defunct drug and slave trafficking cartels know this very well.

Well, knew it for a little while, anyways. Witnesses are such nuisances, best to just not have them.

Besides, those girls were better off with a swift death….

I scowl at the thought for several moments as I approach the gates of the town, the wooden structure doing very little to provide proper protection and being better suiting for kindling. Still, this is a young settlement.

Maybe they'll survive.

I flash my huntsman ID to the gate watchman, ignoring his disgusted gaze as he allows me entry to the town. I snort at him. He's hardly the first racist to hate me, and he won't be the last. I waltz through the gaze with a firm spine, ignoring all the questioning glances as I head to the building in the center of the small and developing town. The town hall, and coincidentally, the only one made of what looks like marble and real silver.

They clearly know the meaning of wasted money.

I enter and head over to the door behind the aide at the mahogany desk in the foyer. I pass a small line of people who are waiting to speak with the Mayor and open the door to his office to their outraged cries of unfairness and lizard bitch.

People. So uncreative these days.

"Mission complete," I say without preamble to the brown haired man behind the desk, who looks at me with some surprise and then disappointment before masking it behind a practiced smile. I show him the image on my scroll, and he glances at it, before clearing his throat.

"Yes, well, the council met while you were out and discussed the threat level. As a unit, it was determined that we'd offered too much money and have thus reduced the reward," he informs me as he sets down a paper sleeve on the desk in front of me.

"How much?" I ask stoically, belying my annoyance. This happens too often for my tastes.

"The reward is now fifteen hundred Lien," he replies calmly, as though he didn't just try to steal my clothes off of my back. I stare at him for several moments, before looking at the pictures on the shelves behind him.

I let out a hum as I note that he's hugging the boy who was at the front gate in one while the boy proudly holds up a large fish on a string.

"Less than a tenth, correct?" I ask, looking at him again. He nods slowly, some disdain appearing briefly in his eyes, even as some sweat beads on his forehead.

"Indeed. Unfortunately, we grossly overestimated the threat level, and as such reduced the reward. It can't be helped," he replies firmly. I stare at him for several seconds, my pupils contracting to a sheer vertical slit as my annoyance nearly breaches. Even most employers that reduce my pay(the majority of which are Schnee Dust Mine overseers or employees)only reduce by twenty-five to fifty percent at most.

Ninety-three percent reduction is absolutely horrendous.

LIKE REALLY? YOU ASSHAT, YOU COULDN'T JUST GO WITH A NICE ROUND FUCKING NINETY? YOU HAD TO BE THE DICKWAD THAT CHOSE NINETY-_THREE _PERCENT!

Still, it isn't like I can do anything. Not openly, anyhow.

I reach out and take the sleeve, storing it and my scroll, and turn to go. I halt before his door before turning my head slightly.

"Well then, have fun with the Grimm," I reply with a pronounced hiss in my voice.

As I leave the town, I allow the rage I've that festered over this blatant discrimination to emerge in a long and trembling hiss.

* * *

**Half a Year Later**

I walk through the woods on Patch, specifically the northern reaches of the island, which are in the midst of a small snowstorm. Hardly strange, as it is the middle of February, but the interesting bit in all of this is the white cloaked girl walking through the trees.

Ruby Rose. It's been some time since I managed to visit. She's grown quite a lot. No longer a tiny little child.

I follow the girl from a large distance, ensuring that I never enter her perceptive sight for even a moment. That being said, it's a bit tough to move at the moment. I have exceptionally effective Dust powered heat pads all over my body that I bought several years ago when I realized I am partially cold blooded in my Faunus state, but even with them and my thick cloak, the bitter cold of Patch is enough to at least minorly slow my movements.

Still, following her isn't terribly hard. Stealth is my strong suit, and even if she finds me, I won't be disappointed. If anything I'd be impressed a fifteen year old could find me.

I stop at the edge of the forest, looking into the expansive snow cloaked field the black haired girl walked herself into. I watch curiously as she stops before the large Beowolf pack she's found herself before.

I watch in interest as one of the wolves charges at her, before raising an eyebrow at how the beast is flying in four pieces. I stare at Ruby, noting how she's wielding two red short swords.

Short swords that look a lot like the blade on my waist. Guess she took after Summer more than Qrow this time around. Did the little I changed in their lives make that much of a difference? I know that she wanted to be like her mother, but enough to shirk Crescent Rose?

I watch in fascination as she displays a notably greater mastery of her semblance, looking more akin to what I remember from the Beringal fight rather than the Red trailer. Still, she's cutting the pack to pieces with great efficiency, only minor flairs and wasted movements.

I'm impressed.

I watch as she backflips over a Beowolf charging at her back, cleanly slicing its head off before bursting into flower petals and zipping through a group of four Beowolves, two on the ground dead in a moment, while the final two barely turn their heads before she's cut through their waists.

I let out a low hum as she sheathes her blades, the flakes of disintegrating Grimm coating the air around her. I sigh as she tilts her head down with closed eyes, pulling my rifle off of my back. I take aim down the iron sights and fire six times in quick succession, easily taking out the diving Nevermore aimed for her head.

Ruby's head shoots up in surprise as the three moderately sized Nevermore crash around her. Clearly they were drawn by the ambient negative energy released by the Beowolves deaths.

An annoying thing about Remnant is that killing Grimm may bring more down on your head. It's like a chemical scent released by ants, only by massive creatures of shadow and death.

I let out a sigh and tuck my gun away, glancing at the white cloaked girl whose eyes are now trained on me, before turning to walk away. I only manage three steps before some rose petals blow by my hood, prompting me to reach and pluck one from the air as I stop. I bring it closer and study it, finding the texture to be indistinguishable from what I know of actual roses.

I watch it flake away before turning to face the girl behind me. From where I stand at six foot five, her five foot two is hardly impressive. Still, she has… presence. I at least know she's there. Even if she didn't, she's giving me a smile and talking, so I should probably listen.

"Thanks for the save," she says, rubbing the back of her head with a pale hand. "I didn't even realize they were there until you got the shots off." I look into her silver eyes, mentally comparing them to the eyes of her mother. "So, ah, thanks." There's a pause where I simply stare in reply as the wind blows. She eventually lets out a nervous chuckle. "Uh, I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose. What's your name?"

I stare at her long enough to make her fidget before sighing and blinking, giving her a break.

"Alicia," I reply, making her smile. I stare into her eyes another moment as she opens her mouth to speak. "You look so much like your mother, little gem." Her eyes widen as I cut her off, smile shattering like glass.

"You, you knew my mother?" She whispers, now looking at me with studying eyes. "But, nobody has ever even mentioned somebody like you, and you've never been here before-." I hold up a hand to stop her.

"Hardly the place for this discussion. Too cold," I interject, drawing my cloak a little tighter. "House?"

She nods after a moment, looking conflicted and more than slightly impatient.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later…**

I sit on the couch of the Rose-Xiao Long house, nursing a small cup of coffee my host was gracious enough to provide in my hands as I sit across from Ruby. Apparently, both her father and sister are out of the house, doing errands and hanging out with friends respectively.

I take a sip from the hot drink, letting out a happy breath as the liquid warms my mouth. I lower the drink and look at the girl across from me, who looks like she's ready to pop a vein with the level of impatience she's exuding.

"What do you wish to know?" I ask, meeting her bright silver eyes with my sharp yellow.

"How did you know my mom? Why didn't anyone mention you?" She asks swiftly, allowing the built up pressure to exit through her mouth. "Why weren't you there for her funeral? Where haveyoubeensinceshedied? Wherewereyouwhenshedied?" I let out a slight hum as I take another sip from my drink.

"We met over a mission, she alone knew of me, I wouldn't have been welcome, I've checked on both you and Yang over the years," I reply to her first four questions, before meeting her eyes with a slight glare, though not for the diminutive girl. "And I was with her when she died. I tried to reach her swiftly but arrived too late to save her." I glance downwards. "For that, I apologize."

I allow my drink to stew as Ruby absorbs my words.

"But, mom told dad and Qrow practically everything," she says quietly. "Why wouldn't she have mentioned you?"

"The mission we met was the mission she died," I state, having ironed out my story some time ago. It helps that it's all true, if a little, misleading. "We didn't know each other long, but she saved my life. I'd hoped she'd live long enough for me to repay that debt. But, I failed when it mattered."

"You said that you checked up on us over the years, but I've never seen you, and I think uncle Qrow would've noticed you," she says, more curious than accusatory.

"I have my ways," I reply honestly, flashing her a smile over the rim of my cup before taking another sip. I allow it to settle over my forked tongue for a few moments, before swallowing it. "But we did meet, once." I look at her again. "You were small, in a red cloak." I gaze at Summer's cloak draped over her form. "Though I believe your mother would be happy that you have hers."

Ruby gazes at me, the gears in mind likely spinning fast enough to produce smoke.

"The last time I wore that one was," she pauses for a moment. "Nearly ten years ago." She stares at me, taking in everything about my features, before her eyes widen. "You, you're the one that saved Yang and me when we went to find her birth mother!" I nod in reply. "Yang thought that you were our mother. You wore her cloak, and she saw you just before she fainted."

I nod, my brow knitting slightly as I recall what I can of the day.

"I was, concerned, when she said 'mother'," I reply stoically. "It was not my intention to give hope where none exists." I let out a sigh before finishing my drink. "You may not recall, but you woke up. I panicked."

"I don't really remember much from then. From that day, I only remember Yang putting me into the wagon and a few shadows," she replies calmly, still staring straight into my eyes. "But you saved us."

"Yes. I wanted to give you that cloak," I inform her. "Nobody was at the house, the door broken, and your scent led into the woods." I blink as I remember something. "That reminds me, may I have your hand for a moment Ruby?"

She starts, clearly not expecting me to say that.

"Uh, sure?" She question, extending her hand nonetheless. I gently grab her wrist and lean forward, placing my face near her skin, before flicking my tongue several times. "Oh." Despite sounding absolutely confused, I decide to ignore her and focus on the scent she's putting out.

Still cookies. That hasn't changed whatsoever, but now it mingles with the sharp scent of steel and ash.

A strange scent, but much better than wet bird, though Qrow smells more like a drunken wet bird. I release her hand with a nod, giving a quiet display of gratitude.

"What was that for?" She asks, curious, if a tad confused. I smile at her expression, having to repress a chuckle.

"I was simply acquainting myself with your scent, in case I ever have a need to find you," I reply easily. "I do not anticipate being around often, however, just in case, I thought it might be useful."

"Oh," she says, rubbing her hands together, looking at the ground. I stare at her for several seconds, waiting for the damn to finally overflow. It takes a few moments, but eventually she manages to get it out. "Uh, if you don't mind me asking… what happened, to my mother?" She looks into my eyes with wide silver pools, taking me off guard. I blink a few times as my eyes fall to the cup in my hands.

"We met in the dead of night," I begin. "I smelled blood and followed the scent, worried about what may have happened. I found your mother in a cave, bruised and a little cut up, but hardly in life threatening condition. Of course, she had the barrel of a gun to my head so I did my best to appear non-threatening. Unfortunately for me, she didn't take quite kindly to an action I took, and fired at me." I give Ruby a small smirk. "Barely dodged. After that, I fought off the Grimm and eventually proved my goodwill to her." Ruby stares at me intensely, absorbing my words almost religiously. "We stayed together for a few days, until a massive Grimm appeared." I sigh as my hand moves across my left side. While the scars on my body are few and far between, the ones inflicted on me that day remain, even on my Faunus form. "It injured me terribly, though I managed to kill it. When I came to, your mother was asleep on top of me, and my injuries had been healed. It wasn't until after that she revealed she unlocked my Aura." I let out a sigh.

"She was an idiot, frankly," I state, making Ruby blink, taken aback. "She was injured, and unlocked my Aura, which I can assure you, is massive." Ruby opens her mouth to object, but I continue before she can interject. "Quite a foolhardy maneuver." A wry smile forces its way onto my lips. "But one that nonetheless saved my life. I had to go hunting for the two of us, soon after. I left, found some prey, and managed to kill it. When I was on the way back to the cave, I smelled the scent of blood again. Far more blood than I'd left." My smile falls as my eyes look into the cooling liquid inside my cup. "Mostly Summers, But not solely. By the time I got back to the cave, it was already too late." I allow myself a moment of sadness for the woman. "I apologize. I shouldn't have left her alone in such a moment of weakness."

Ruby is silent for several moments, completely still, which is something I've not seen in her in the time I've known her. After a time, she speaks, quietly.

"I want to blame you," she states, making my eyes narrow, shoulders slumping slightly. "I want to blame you for leaving her alone. For leaving her when you knew she was weak." I raise my gaze to the girls, finding tears rolling off of the girls face, as some semblance of a glare is leveled at me. "But, my mother wouldn't blame you. And even if I wanted to blame you, You said that my mother's blood wasn't the only scent in the air. That means someone else was there. Somebody knew you had left, and chose to kill her." I stare at the girl for a moment, as her eyes harden. "I will find them. And when I do, I'll make them pay!" My eyes widen slightly at the absolute hatred in the declaration.

We stare at each other for a moment longer before Ruby looks away, hiccups bubbling up from her throat as the tears come faster and faster. I stare at her as she cries, waiting. After a few moments, I note a scent entering my nose and flick my tongue to confirm it.

Wet bird. It appears Qrow is approaching.

I don't want to be here when he arrives.

"Qrow is coming," I note as I look to the door. "I advise you open the door."

"Ah, right! I totally forgot he was visiting!" Ruby snaps out of her sorrow, wiping the tears off her face as she turns into a black and white blur and blitzes about the house, changing various things. I, on the other hand, do what I do best.

Turn into a snake and slip under the couch. It darker and cooler here, so it is hardly unenjoyable. That being said, I'm likely stuck here until Qrow leaves. Best get ready to wait.

I slither into a curl and tuck my tail under my mouth. I'd love to fall asleep to pass the time, but then I'd revert to housebreaking size and make Ruby homeless. Tai and Qrow don't matter, but I'd feel bad about destroying Ruby's home. Less than half a minute later, I hear Qrow enter the abode.

"Hey Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouts as a light collision sounds, likely from the petite girl crashing into the man. Her voice also doesn't even have a hint of the sobs she'd just finished. Quite the actress, it seems. "It's so good to see you! Do you want to hear about what I didtoday? ItotallytookdownanentireBeowolfpackonmyownbutthen-!" She lets out a gasp. "Right, Uncle Qrow this is-..." She drifts off, likely noting that I am nowhere to be seen.

"Somebody supposed to be here, Pipsqueak?" Qrow asks, his voice sounding slightly more gruff than I recalled.

"Y-yeah," the girl replies, sounding confused. "I met someone today, who said she knew mom." I ignore how Qrow's heat signature rises in my senses, more than likely from elevated heartbeat. "She was just here a second ago."

"Kid, what did this person look like?" Qrow asks as he walks around, sounding more bored than anything, though I can hear an undertone of urgency.

"Uh, long black hair, yellow eyes, scales under her eyes and along her chin, winter camouflage cloak," Ruby informs him. "Her name was, uh, Alicia, I think?" I note how Qrow seems to stumble slightly, moving out of the range of my pit organs. Likely now behind a wall. "She told me that she was there when my mom, died."

"I see," he states. "Now let's talk about how you've been, what was this I heard about a Beowolf pack?"

In moments, Ruby is embroiled in tales, and, seeing nothing else to do at current, I listen in. Funnily enough, she's actually sociable. She talks about times she met up with friends, and the fun times they had, getting pizza from a local pizzeria, going to an arcade, even sparring for some.

Though adorably enough, she also had some tales where she froze up because she was left alone and talking to somebody new. Naturally, Qrow teased her to no end. Somewhere during Qrow's stay, Taiyang came back to the house with groceries in arms. After he dealt with putting the new items away, he joined the two, laughing jovially at his daughter's exploits, and chuckling at her reactions of Qrow telling tall tales of his adventures as a Huntsman.

After a few hours, Taiyang gets a call from Yang saying she'd be staying with a friend, which spells the end of most of the conversation, Ruby heading off to bed shortly thereafter.

For several minutes, Taiyang loafs around the kitchen area, I presume, and Qrow remains seated.

"So, Alicia, eh?" The man asks after a moment of silence, drawing Taiyang's attention. "You going to come out or are you going to keep on hiding?"

I debate for a moment in my head, before slithering out from under the back of the couch, easily moving across the floor in a silent dart of movement. I stop in a doorway, peering through to ensure nobody is in there, before slipping in and changing to my more, human, form.

"Depends," I reply, my voice ringing with a sibilant tone. "What do you want?" I hear air displace as Qrow moves, appearing in front of me at speeds I barely react to, slamming a hand next to my head, glaring openly at me.

I stare at him blankly, unimpressed by the attempt at intimidation.

To be intimidated means I would fear death or pain at his hands. I fear none of it. Not from him, at the very least.

"Alicia Chrome, age 26," he practically hisses, much to my annoyance. He's a bird, not a snake! "Became an official Huntress of Vacuo at 17, by applying for a Hunter's license via a combat and intelligence test. Made B-rank at the time, and recently was promoted to A-rank." I stare him down, wondering why he's pointing out all this knowledge.

More to the point, why does he know?

"Also the last person to have seen Summer Rose alive," he states, upping the ante of his glare. That explains that. "So I'm going to ask you one question. What, happened?" I stare at him for a moment, ignoring Taiyang where he stands, a ways behind Qrow.

"I don't know," I state frankly, causing him to blink in surprise.

"_What?"_ He snarls, grabbing the collar of my shirt. In the blink of an eye I grasp his wrist and the back of his neck, forcing him closer to me and my unblinking eyes. He stares at me, slightly shocked, mostly pissed.

"I, don't, know," I repeat. "When I found her, she was already near death. Besides, why do you care?" I ignore the ire on his face at that question. "All die. When other people die, do you question it? Do you feel anger?"

"I've seen your victims!" He bites out, one of his hands moving to the hilt of his sword. "Venom, delivered through a bite, most commonly on the neck or wrists." His eyes narrow, rage burning in his gaze as I stare at him. "Which, coincidentally, is one of the ways Summer was killed." My throat runs dry and I blink, suddenly understanding.

… _shit,_ I think, as he pushes his face a little closer to my own, making a pit form in my stomach.

"I can see from the look in your eye," he growls. "You understand now." He pulls back a moment, breaking my hold with the hand that had hitherto been on his sword, before slamming my hand into the wall hard enough to make my shoulder ache. "I know you killed her! And I'm going to make you pay for it!" I stare at the man as he takes his hand off of my wrist and draws it back for a punch.

I turn and bite the hand holding my collar, easily piercing his Aura with my own, causing him to shout and jerk his hand, through I release him before he can tear my fangs off. I shove him away from me and step into the doorway, placing a hand on the sword beneath my cloak.

"I didn't kill her," I state as he levels his sword at me, the gun popping out. I duck behind the wall, snorting as the man fires, the shot tearing through the far wall. "She saved my life after I found her injured in a cave!" My instincts roar and I dive away from where I was, noting how I barely avoided the massive sword that tore through the wall.

I did not think that Qrow would be the reason this house would fall. Well then, in an interest to not make Ruby homeless, it is time for me to get the hell out of dodge.

"WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN HERE? CAN'T A GIRL PLAY HER GAMES IN PEACE?" Ruby yells, causing me to freeze as I was beginning to move for the door, as Qrow was about to jump at me, sword primed to strike. Surprisingly, Taiyang is leaning on the half of the door frame that doesn't have a cut through it, calm as could be.

"Ruby, get back!" Qrow shouts before lunging at me. I curse at my lack of preparation for him, drawing the sword from my waist and deflecting his strike to the side.

Qrow and Taiyang look at the blade in shock, before fury coats Qrow's face.

"You dare to-!" He swings his blade, but before I'm able to move, I feel a jerk on my collar and my vision turns a combination of black and red.

When my eyes manage to catch up, I blink as I see I'm at the other end of the room, with Ruby standing between me and Qrow, dressed in a black tank top and rose covered pajama pants.

"Will somebody explain to me why exactly you're trying to kill Alicia?" She asks, staring in particular at her uncle, whose eyes are locked onto my position.

"Ruby, step away from her," Qrow orders, causing Ruby to let out a noise of confusion. I sheath my blade, though I'm ready to bolt.

"Why would I-!" Ruby begins.

"Now Ruby!" Qrow shouts as he takes a step forward, making her flinch. I step forward in return, standing just behind Ruby as I place a hand on her shoulder.

"There's hardly a need to shout, Qrow," I state, not taking my eyes off of the man as I gently push Ruby out of the way. "I told you. I didn't kill Summer." Ruby gasps, staring at me.

"Yeah, likely story," he growls, brandishing his sword again. "Tell me then, why is it you kill with venom, that Summer died to venom, and that you're the last person to have seen her alive?" I step away from Ruby and put my hands up.

"She saved my life," I state. "However, during that fight where she saved my life, she was injured. I took care of her in a cave, and did my best to keep her in sight. A few days later I went hunting, and didn't know she was in danger until it far too late." I give a brief slightly edited story of how we met, trying to calm the man. Though Ruby might note some discrepancies between my tales, I hope she doesn't think much of it. "I did arrive back when she was alive, and she said they'd barely left, possibly because I was approaching, I don't truly know. But while she did fall to venom, it was not my venom." Qrow glares at me still, while Taiyang walks up next to him.

"We know," he states casually, though I can see some tension in his shoulders. I blink in surprise as Qrow's head turns to look at the blonde man, seemingly shocked. "When Qrow brought Summer back, the coroner said she died to venom. I got a sample of it, and had it analyzed by a few friends." He waves his hand dismissively. "And on a mission that I took to Vacuo a year or two back, I ran into some of your work. Qrow had shared his suspicions with me about your involvement with Summers death, and I got a sample of your venom as well. The venom that was found in Summer was closer to that of a scorpion, while yours is, obviously, more like a snakes." I stare at the man as Qrow's stance turns much less aggressive.

"Tai, why didn't you tell me?" He asks, confusion and a bit of irritation lacing his voice.

"I would also like to know," I state, my eyes narrow and my voice pronouncing it's hiss. Ruby is just looking between all of us with sadness and a bit of confusion. Taiyang just shrugs.

"I wanted to meet her, and I figured you'd be able to drag her here," The man admits. "Also, I tried. You just ignored me and stormed out every time I mentioned her, grumbling about how she evaded you." Qrow grunts, But doesn't comment as he sheaths his sword. I lower my arms and let out a sigh. "That being said." Taiyang glares at me. "You have Summer's weapons."

"I've been using the blades since I met her," I admit, drawing my cloak a little closer around me, hiding the blade on my waist. "Partially because they were already made and I needed a weapon, and partially because I wanted to remember Summer." I look at the floor as I fiddle with the hilt of said weapon. "Remember what happened, so that I don't let it happen again." For a moment, only Qrow moves, taking a large drink out of a flask.

"Regardless of why you used them, I'm sure by now you can afford to have them replaced with a different set," Taiyang states, voice brooking no argument. "So, the blades, please." For a moment, nobody moves, even as a massive pit forms in my stomach.

Even if they aren't my blades, even if this family has a right to them, I've used them for years now. And, I think Summer would be, happy, with the arrangement.

"I'm afraid I'll have to refuse," I reply, showing calm I do not feel, as Qrow glares at me, while Taiyang narrows his eyes slightly.

"You have the gall to deny-!" Qrow begins, stepping forward, nearly prompting me to step back as I interrupt him with a glare.

"Yes!" I snap, suppressing the need to sway on my feet, as Taiyang puts a hand on Qrow's shoulder, stopping him. "I have no quarrel with anyone in this room! I'd be more than happy if we never even met, but I felt the need to come here! Because I believe Ruby deserved to know the truth, at least what little I can tell!" I bare my fangs and let out a long drawn hiss. "But I'm not simply going to roll over without saying my piece." I draw one of the blades, and hold it up horizontally before myself. "Summer saved my life. I can never repay that debt, and I will never be able to rectify my failure when it came to defending her." Taiyang stares at me with one of the best poker faces I've ever seen. "But I use these blades to remember that. To remember why I should never let down my guard, to never forget my failures." I let out a sigh as I do my best to reel in my emotions, and lower the blade to my side.

"Frankly, I understand why you want these blades," I state, unblinking. "But I do not believe having them left as trophies on a wall would do them or their former wielder justice." I gaze into Taiyang's eyes as I sheathe the blade back at my waist. "If, you, insist…" I grind out. "I'll return them, but I'm asking that you don't."

The three others in the room stare at me for several tense seconds. I resist the urge to swallow the saliva gathering in my mouth. Taiyang lets out a sigh after another moment, but I can already tell by his eyes what he'll say.

"I understand where you're coming from, but I'm still asking," he reiterates. I clench my fists as he continues. "I'll give you the address of the smith that helped make them, but the originals will stay with us." I look away, nodding sharply as my hands slowly move to the clamps and ties that hold the weapons to my back and waist. It takes a few moments, but I hold the blades out, still in their sheaths.

I don't look as the blonde steps forward and slowly takes the blades from my hand. I ignore it as the two blades are unsheathed, clearly being inspected.

"They've been well kept," Qrow mentions, sounding grudgingly respectful. "If nothing else, there's that going for you." He lets out a long sigh and the sound of a bottle being opened reaches my ears.

I feel a small hand on my left arm, and turn to see Ruby smiling up at me, small tears in her eyes.

"Thank you," she says. I stare at her in confusion, but she doesn't elaborate. I watch her as she moves away from me, giving her father and uncle hugs before heading up to go to bed.

I sigh as Taiyang sets the blades in a pair of stands clearly designed for them, before he walks over to me.

"This is the address I promised you, but I can't promise she'll be very cooperative," he informs me while Qrow watches silently from the couch. "Still, I do have to apologize." I tilt my head in slight confusion as the mans smiles, sadness in his eyes. "If it wasn't for you, we might never have found Summer," he says, making me blink in surprise. "More importantly, Yang and Ruby might not be alive today if you hadn't found and protected them. Qrow and I should have been there, but we were too caught up in our grief." I glance at Qrow, who merely huffs and takes a swig from his canteen. "So I apologize for not trying harder to make Qrow see some sense. Even if I was annoyed at how you never properly talked with us until now, he might have tried to kill you. That wouldn't have been a proper way to repay the debt we owe you."

I stare at the man as he rubs the back of his head, before pocketing the address.

"I always knew when he was coming, so he could never have cornered me," I reply steadily, belying my annoyance, and my unease. I walk for the front door. "Besides, Summer saved me. I saved her daughter. That's all there is to it." I stop with my hand on the doorknob. "There is no need to thank me. Anybody would have done it, if they were in my place." I glance back at the two. Qrow isn't even looking at me, while Taiyang is standing where I'd left him. "Thank you for your hospitality. I'll be on my way."

Nothing more is said as I open the door and step out into the snowstorm outside. I let out a slow breath as I move around the house, setting my course to the southwest. I step with haste, as the anger over how the two acted bubbles past my mental control.

_They see fit to attack me, blame me for something I'd never have done, even when one of them knows I'm innocent!_ I let out a loud hiss as my iris's contract, my pupils nothing more than vertical lines. _Then they take the blades I've made my own for more than ten years, the very ones that have saved countless lives since then I got them! No matter their reasoning, I… I… I can't just forget them. _I force myself from my thoughts as howls surround me.

While Patch is inhabited by mostly retired Hunters and their families, the Grimm still exist here. They aren't in great force, but they exist, especially in the southwestern end of the island. Naturally, Huntsman patrol the area and make sure their numbers don't get out of control.

But these things are perfect to let loose on.

"Come on then!" I shout at the nearest Beowulf, a young one by the looks of it. I sprint at it as I flood my muscles with Aura, ducking beneath its feeble swipe to pound its torso with a fierce kick. The flesh of the beast disintegrates under the force, and I leap at the next, turning its skull and head into a paste.

I look for my next target to see a massive flood of Grimm charging me. Beowolves, Ursa Minors, Boarbatusks. Dozens upon dozens of them. The sight brings out a grin on my face, my fangs elongating over my upper incisors. I let out a hiss in challenge, and charge the horde of monsters. I don't know why they have such great numbers on such a docile island, but I don't care right now.

I just want a fight!

I leap at the closest Grimm, a fast spinning pig, and cleave it in two with a swift kick, barely even phased by its armor. I continue with the motion, transitioning into a punch to the ground, cracking the earth and upheaving it beneath the creatures through a judicious use of Aura.

Fun fact. Aura can be easily expelled from the body of an experienced Aura user, in order to interact with the world as I just did. It simply takes a lot from the user, and finding people who are able to teach you such skills is exceptionally difficult. Quite frankly, it was luck that I happened on a retiring Aura Master looking for a pupil.

_Still,_ I think with a grin as squeals and roars of pain resound from inside the fluctuating ground, as ash begins to rise through the air. _It's such fun to use!_

I jump forward after the dirt settles, bringing an axe kick down on the head of an Ursa, before transitioning into a series of punches through the chests of the creatures.

I let out a scream of frustration, rage, and desperation as I tear through the pack of cannon fodder. The roars of rage that the Grimm has been putting out changed to yelps of pain and whimpers for mercy, even when my boots trampled their faces, and their claws bounced uselessly off of my Aura.

After the last of the fodder died, I noticed a hulking form near the edge of where I'd fought.

I also note how a new clearing in the forests of Patch now exists…

No idea how this one got here. Not at all.

I study it as it gazes at me. It stands at roughly four meters, an aged Beowolf. It's fur, interestingly enough, rather than the coal black I'm used to, is a dark gray, while the normal yellow/red eyes are almost perfectly yellow, only a hint of red circling the edge. It's armor is next to nonexistent, but I can see a multitude of brutal scar all over this one's body.

_It's ancient,_ I think, as a small smirk forms on my face. _Quite possibly the reason why so many Grimm had managed to slip under the radar. _It steps towards me, and barks a challenge. _This should be challenging. _

I hiss in reply and charge, darting across the field between us in less than a second. The beast swipes at me. I duck beneath it, but the old Alpha predicted as much, and slammed a leg into my stomach, causing me to cough, more out of surprise than anything. I grin as my body is propelled backwards, rolling as I hit the ground, pumping more Aura to my legs as I stop the roll, and leap back towards the Grimm, this time slightly off to the left.

It leaps at me, arms outstretched. In retaliation, I grab one of its paws, swinging my legs towards its other arm, easily shaping my Aura around my left leg in order to sheer through the muscular appendage.

It howls in pain, immediately grabbing my right leg in its jaws. I have a moment of regret as my Aura works overtime to protect my leg, before the beast whips me about, slamming me into the ground five times, reminding me a moment of how the Hulk treated Loki in Avengers. It then proceeds to toss me up, and bat me away with its very sharp claws.

I grunt as I hit the ground, panting. My body rolls for a few moments, before coming to a halt against a tree quite harshly. I stand up, swirling my Aura for a moment to gain a general sense of how much I have left.

The Alpha simply looks at me, slowly backing away, even as black blood leaks from the stump it's left arm used to be.

_Damn, he managed to get me down to fifty-eight percent,_ I think as I crack my neck. _Granted, I used up a lot while fighting, much more than I would have had I used it properly, but it's impressive. I've never actually been so low in a fight with Grimm._

I watch the Beowolf as it continues to back, and slowly, proceed to do the same. The moment it vanishes from my sight, I hear the sounds of a swift retreat, making me smile.

"You're a curious one," I mutter. "I think I'll look forward to fighting you again, should the occasion arise." I turn, and begin walking away, feeling tired, and not simply from the cold.

Of course, it's only now that I notice the flapping of birds wings. I track the sound, but don't see anything through the slowly falling snow.

Whatever. I'm sure it'll be fine.

* * *

**A Week Later. **

I stare at my scroll, both disturbed and confused. Disturbed by what the message on my scroll means for my future, and confused by how the sender got my number.

And also quite disturbed by the fact that he got it. That too.

'_Ms. Chrome, I would like to speak with you about a possibility of employment here at Beacon Academy. If you are interested, please respond and we shall set up a time and place to meet and discuss this opportunity. -Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy.'_

Well.

This will at least put me in the heart of the action. Now all I have left to do for tonight is alert Adam of the Faunus trafficking ring I found recently.

* * *

Hey. That old Alpha… it might return. Not sure. Anyhow, hope you liked it. I was trying to settle a lot of different things, so sorry if it seems rushed or confusing.

Also, the thing in there where I said she's never had such low Aura vs Grimm…. that's due to her Semblance. I'm not just trying to making her OP. Raven, Qrow, Oz, Cinder, Salem, any of them can beat her while she doesn't use her serpentine form. Even if she uses her serpent form, it wouldn't just be a breeze for her.

She simply has more Aura than anyone. She is, after all, a massive snake, which likely would require more Aura than any human or Faunus would ever be able to store. So, it's based off of natural physical forms. Her ability to shift between snake and Faunus is inherently magical(granted by a god) and thusly doesn't impact this.

Of course, Alicia doesn't know this, but that's besides the point.

Anyhow, hope you enjoyed, I'll see ya next time.

-Lambda38

**P.S.-**If you want to see the walking gray carpet again, do say so. He's fun. Also totally not a fun jab at somebody since it couldn't even force Alicia to use her 'natural' form.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: **This took longer than I thought it would. Sorry.

Hope you enjoy.

-Lambda

**PS-**It seems I literally have to go through all of my docs and reapply the Bold and Italic text in the chapters... I hate how tedious it is... You know what might make it worth it? If you peeps reviewed for me. I don't care if it's a criticism or praise or just literally saying 'Neat'(don't do that)... Just, please... My neck hurts for some reason...

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lighting the Beacon**

* * *

**Alicia's POV**

I stare at the white haired man sitting across the table from me, mostly ignoring the blond haired woman studying me like a rather interesting parasite next to him.

"So then, Headmaster Ozpin, why do you have any interest in little old me?" I ask curiously, raising a thin eyebrow. The man smiles as he responds.

"One of my former students brought you to my attention," he replies calmly. "He commented on your exceptional ability to manipulate your Aura. As I'm sure you know, such a skill is rare in the majority of Hunters, and I'm interested in getting my students a proper Aura master as a teacher." I let out a hum, picking up my cup of tea as I close my eyes.

I allow the drink to settle over my tongue, enjoying the bitter taste for a few moments.

_Qrow, I'd bet,_ I think in annoyance. _I didn't pay attention to who might've been watching me while I fought last week. And I even thought I'd heard something. Last time I dismiss my instincts out of turn._ I set down my cup as I swallow the liquid in my mouth.

"I am hardly a master, Headmaster," I reply as I open my eyes. "That would be my master. Believe me, I'm nothing in comparison to her." Ozpin stares at me, looking quite intrigued. "That being said, I have incredible Aura reserves, so I might be able to stand in the ring with her for a few minutes." Glynda opens her mouth to speak.

"Would you happen to know where your teacher is?" She asks politely. I shake my head.

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you," I admit with a small smirk. "She hates Huntsmen, mostly because so many of them have absolutely no idea how to properly utilize Aura or even think that they can use it more effectively. She said Huntsmen only ever bother using it defensively or through their Semblance, and with my experience, I am inclined to agree." She only taught me on one of her whims.

By the gods, her whims could be so annoying.

Glynda frowns sternly, lightly glaring at me.

"We teach our students how to properly use their Aura's, and no Beacon graduate would lack in their ability with their Aura," she states fiercely. I let out a chuckle at that.

"If that were the case, we wouldn't be here," I comment, waving at the cozy atmosphere of the tea house we are currently in. "I am certain both of you believe that my skill with Aura trumps your own, or you wouldn't have an interest in me."

"Quite," Ozpin replies smoothly, cutting Glynda off with a light glare. "We would like to raise the standards of our students, if only so that more of them will come back from missions at the end of the day." I meet the old wizards eyes.

I don't like him. I don't like how he lies and manipulates the truth to blind his followers.

…

But I understand why he does it.

"Well then, why don't we talk the specifics of the position you're offering me," I say. Ozpin smiles before launching into a small tirade.

"As our students lack skill with Aura Manipulation, you would be teaching all the first years and any other more senior students that apply for your class," he responds easily. "Our student count is always low, as we are one of the toughest Huntsmen schools on Remnant. To live up to this, most years only consist of only one hundred and twenty students." I blink in surprise, but disguise it behind my teacup.

_The show certainly didn't showcase that,_ I think in annoyance.

"You would be teaching classes of forty students," he continues. "I imagine you will have perhaps two full classes from the upper years and three from the first years." I nod, letting out a thoughtful hum. "Of course, you'll need to submit a general curriculum plan before the school year begins."

"So long as you understand it will be subject to change at any moment," I retort. "Learning to manipulate one's Aura is not a swift process, and I do not know what level the students will be starting from." At Ozpin's curious look I elaborate. "Aura Manipulation can be learned as you fight. As you may know, most people learn at least the most basic of Aura attacks in combat." I take another sip of my tea and close my eyes. "However, these techniques are often unrefined and wasteful. That being said, those that can utilize their Aura in more than a straightforward defense or Semblance oriented way are far ahead of their peers." I reopen my eyes to find both Professors looking quite intrigued. "I am an oddity in that my Aura has always stood out to me, much like wearing armor, however most people have difficulty sensing it, even when they know it's there."

"Is that so?" Professor Goodwitch asks, pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. "So then, would you want to create a more advanced class out of those who are ahead of the rest?"

I think about it for a moment, before nodding. It'll probably be a lot of paperwork, which I wouldn't be surprised if I had to do the lion's share of, but it would make saving their lives much easier.

"Yes, that would probably be for the best," I reply. "Though, I can't imagine shuffling the students around will be small work." Ozpin merely chuckles, while Glynda let's out a sigh, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Don't worry about that, Ms. Chrome, we will take care of the details," Ozpin assures me. "Simply make sure that your students learn the skill properly." I nod in reply. "Now, let us discuss the matter of your pay." I take another sip of my tea, staring at the man. "We're willing to pay you one-hundred thirty thousand Lien per year for your services." I let out a hum, slightly surprised.

_Well, that's only the pay of a few A class missions. Still, for a teaching job, I'd be willing to wager it's a nice salary,_ I think as I close my eyes. _Even if I had no money, I could live comfortably off of that. Might as well inquire what benefits I get._

"Do you proved healthcare or will I need to take care of that?" I ask.

"You will be provided access to Beacon's infirmary, which is equipped to deal with the majority of illnesses or injuries you could incur out in the field," Glynda replies stoically. "We will also cover a portion of medical costs if you are injured beyond Beacon's reach." I allow one of my eyebrows to raise at this.

_A portion? That's at all comforting,_ I think blandly. _Oh well, I doubt I'll actually need it for injuries. I'm just a little concerned over the illness part._

I let out a thoughtful hum before nodding.

"Very well," I state. "I'll accept, though I reserve the right to teach my students as roughly as need be."

"Very well," Ozpin replies with a small smile, pushing a piece of paper and a pen across the table. I pick it up and skim through it, making sure there aren't any annoying clauses that could bite me later. "Please simply sign your name, and we'll begin."

I sigh, though I can't find any restrictions aside from what could be expected. Mainly, promising not to kill the students, faculty, etc. After a moment, I sign the paper and hand it back, before commenting on something I'd noticed, but found rather irrelevant.

"Why are the two of you channeling your Aura's?" I ask as I fold my hands in my lap, causing Goodwitch to stiffen as Ozpin blinks, seeming surprised.

"Channeling our Aura's?" He begins with a charming smile. "I'm sure we don't-."

"Please stop lying, Ozpin," I interject, frowning. Ozpin stares at me, blinking. "I know the feeling of Huntsmen channeling Aura. At rest, a Hunters Aura feels like a gentle pressure emitting from them. When channeled, it turns into a force as easily felt as a slap." I eye the two with annoyance. "Similar to the three Hunters walking outside, who aren't prepared for immediate extreme combat. Their Aura will protect them and power their Semblances, but is not ready to be projected into their bodies, like the two of you." I switch my gaze over to Goodwitch. "So I ask again, why are you channeling your Aura's? It isn't as though I'm here for a fight."

The two stare at me for a moment, before Ozpin's Aura fades, calming in a moment. That, is unsettling. Even I can't cease channeling my Aura so quickly.

"Our apologies, must've been a force of habit," he states. My dubious stare showcases how fooled I am as Goodwitch finally stops channeling her own Aura, taking much longer than Ozpin. "In any event, I welcome you to Beacon's staff, and hope our relationship will only prosper."

I let out a hum, and nod.

"Good day then. I'll get back to you with a course outline within a week or two. Until Beacon, farewell," I state as I place a few Lien on the table and rise, preparing to leave.

"Ms. Chrome?" Goodwitch calls, seeming a tad, off. I look over at the woman. "It is normal procedure for Professors to report to Beacon at least one month before the new term begins." I nod and wave as I leave.

"See ya in two months then."

"Good day, Ms. Chrome."

I walk out and let out a snort after turning the corner of a street.

_Ozpin will be a pain to deal with,_ I think blandly.

* * *

**Three Days Later…**

I stare at the notebook before me, chewing on the eraser of my pencil.

_I know that curriculums should be pretty basic stuff, but how on earth am I supposed to predict the difference in learning curve between an Aura Sensitive person and an Aura Inept?_ I think, trying to calculate the differences as I shift upon the rock beneath me._ If only that old bitch was still around in order to give me a bit of advice, but seeing as she up and vanished on me, all of this falls upon my poor overworked brain._

After several minutes, I decide to give Aura Inept's a few weeks of spare time to master each technique. After finishing the timetable, I work on which technique's I plan to teach first.

_I could teach them Aura Blast and Aura Injection first. They're both basic enough that they'd be easy to learn, and practical for most combat or rescue purposes. Of course, It is likely most prudent of me to teach them how to counter Aura Injection first._ I nod and start filling out more of the paper before me._ I'll ask Ms. Goodwitch to help demonstrate why they need to learn to protect themselves before teaching any of the major destructive Aura paths. After the anti-Aura Injection has been taught, perhaps the next best thing is neutralizing their Aura signatures and Aura transferring._ My hand scribbles a few notes in the margins of the papers, as some noise drifts towards me along the wind.

The sound of a hyper cheerful woman beating the hell out of some bandits. I sigh and rub my temples as I look in the direction Silvia took the would be thieves. Most of the view is blocked by trees and some bushes, but I can sometimes hear the screams of her prey.

I turn back to my notebook and continue contemplating.

_After Aura Transfers, perhaps Aura Channeling? No, that's too advanced for a first year class. I doubt they'd even have completely learned Aura Transfer by the Vytal Festival,_ I think in annoyance. _But maybe I could teach them Aura Blast. Even if they fail at it, the pushback is merciful enough that they might not lose a limb if they screw it up. I doubt I'd be able to teach them anything else in a single school year, so I'll limit the base plan to this, and slightly modify it for the Aura Inepts and Sensitives._

I feel hands cover my eyes and have to resist a groan as Silvia's chin rests on my head.

"So, now that I've taken care of them, do you want to continue our walk?" She asks cheerily. I sigh in response.

"Sure," I reply as I snap my notebook shut. Silvia laughs and removes her hands from my person, allowing me to grab the bag sitting next to me. I shove my notebook inside, before slinging it onto my back. After securing it, I rub my arms, feeling slightly insecure, not for the first time this walk, that I don't have my cloak on.

Unfortunately, Silvia forced me to take it off and sent it to a dry cleaner. It was, frustrating.

"You still look so annoyed, Alicia," the woman laughs, walking along the path we are on. "It's only for a few days, and then you'll have it right back! Easy peasy!" I give her a baleful glare, only enhanced by my inhuman eyes.

Naturally, Silvia decides to irk me more by reaching up and pinching one of my cheeks. I continue to glare at her with even more ferocity when she refuses to desist.

"You just have the most pinchable scaley cheeks!" She states happily, jumping back as I try to whack her. She giggles and retakes her place beside me, skipping and humming now.

"I happen to not like it when you pinch my cheeks," I growl, rubbing where she'd touched. "It's uncomfortable, especially when you go for the scales."

"You didn't mind last night," she retorts, shooting me a wink. I let out another sigh as I rub my forehead.

"Pinching them when I'm asleep doesn't count," I reply calmly. I didn't actually sleep last night because of thoughts on my mind, but it's the thought that counts.

Don't rise to her, don't do it, I tell myself.

"I was really kinda nipping them, and you certainly weren't sleeping, but-!" She dodges out of the way of my fist, as my face starts to burn.

_What the hell did you spike me with last night? _I think, enraged and embarrassed.

"What the hell, Sil!" I shout as I pursue her, trying to grab the slippery little git. She remains one step ahead of me, even though I'm significantly taller, all the way down the path and out of the woods, looking none the worse from dodging all my punches. Once we exit the forest, I draw the revolver off my waist, taking swift aim, and plant a bullet right between her shoulder blades.

Or at least, I would have if she had not grabbed the damn thing and thrown it back at my forehead. I stagger from the unexpected hit and tumble to the ground, ending spread eagle on my back as my forehead smarts.

I glare up at the golden eyed woman who is leaning over my head with the most impish grin possible.

"Guns are cheating, you know what that means," she sings, causing me to freeze, as the look in her eyes turns predatory.

_God, if you are real, please save me,_ I beg desperately as I begin channeling my Aura to my legs, heart, and lungs.

"Silvia, I know we've had our differences, but-," I bolt in the middle of my sentence, heading straight for the hills.

I manage to make it a fair way, in fact, I run about two and a half kilometers before Silvia tackles me. We go down in a pile of limbs and curses, going airborne for a few moments. Ultimately, I land heavily on my stomach, all the wind forced out of me from the weight of the woman on my back.

"Hey, hey Alicia," she says as her arms wrap around my neck. "Is here comfy? Cuz I think here is comfy." She snuggles into the back of my neck, making me groan in annoyance. "I like here. So don't move, or I'll skin you. I don't have a snakeskin jacket, but I can get one made."

_God, why have you forsaken me?_ I think in despair as my left leg starts to ache, even as Silvia begins snoring. _There is no god watching out for me._

* * *

**Several Months Later**

I stare at the students walking off of the airship, noting all of the new fresh meat. Naturally, most of them won't make it, but the fact that they're here means a lot, even to me. Beacon may not be hyped too much in the show, from what little I can remember from the first five volumes, but its reputation and its graduates are all exceptional, though few stand out from the general Beacon crowd.

Also, don't judge my memory, it has been ten years since I saw even Volume 6.

Why am I thinking as though people can read my mind again?

I stare at the students, noting each and every one of them, specifically a few that are prodigious, even by Beacon applicant standards.

_Cardin Winchester,_ I think, staring at the tall orange haired boy. He's laughing at a joke one of his more forgettable friends made as he walks along. _Son of Rufus Winchester, a former Huntsman, and three time champion of the Valean Aspiring Huntsman Tournament. He's a bit brash overall, but a good fighter with a knack for battle tactics._ My eyes drift over to a tall redhead. _Pyrrha Nikos, daughter of Lyra and Samuel Nikos, two experienced Hunters, and four time champion of Mistral Regional Tournament. She'll be one to watch as much as Cardin._ I glance around for other potentials as I note their Auras as well. _Hm, there are Ruby and Yang, looks like Weiss as well, Blake slinking off in the shadows, Nora talking Ren's ears off. Where's Jaune, though?_

I keep looking, finding myself somewhat confused.

_If I'm not recalling wrong, his Aura reserves are more than decent, I shouldn't have any problems plucking him out of the crowd,_ I think as a blonde pukes into a trashcan. I glance past him, before my eyes are drawn to a few others whose Aura reserves are quite impressive. I study them, noting the girls blue hair, as well as her friends green hair. _Who are those two?_ I wonder curiously. _Mm, no matter._

I continue watching the crowd as they proceed to mostly disperse, still looking for Jaune. A few minutes pass before an explosion occurs, and my eyes land on Ruby and Weiss, only both seem quite, out of it. I sigh and approach the two that have been blown apart. Surprising, that an explosion of decent magnitude would separate them.

I approach Weiss first, offering her a hand.

"Are you alright, Ms. Schnee?" I ask as she takes my hand, discreetly pulsing a small bit of my own Aura through hers, searching for injuries. She hisses as she yanks her hand back after standing, seemingly in pain. I blink at that.

_Aura Sensitive. I suppose it makes sense, given the Schnee Semblance,_ I think curiously while the white haired girl looks at me somewhat disdainfully.

"Thank you, Miss," she states coldly.

"Alicia Chrome," I reply, before turning to fetch Ruby. The girl has been pulled to her feet by a blond haired boy, gaining a nod from me while I look at her. "What happened, Ruby?"

She looks at me for a moment while I glare, before shifting on her feet a little.

"Uh, well, I got ran into by some girls luggage, and then she picked up a case, and then she shook around a Dust container, and then we exploded-!" Ruby begins, her voice beginning to accelerate nervously.

"You!" Weiss shouts, walking around me. "You could have blown us off the cliff!" I stare at the short white haired girl, ignoring the Aura of the person approaching us. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Ruby stutters, pulling her hood over her head as she cringes. "I really didn't mean to!" I watch as a black haired girl with a bow on her head approaches the two, the blonde haired boy simply standing and trying to evade detection from Weiss.

"It's hardly your fault," the new person says, gaining Weiss's ire and a small hopeful look from the socially awkward redhead. "This Dust canister is clearly improperly sealed, so the fact that Ms. Schnee here was waving it about indicates a clear lack of concern for her improper procedures and a disregard for safety." Blake's yellow eyes stare at Weiss with disapproval. "Of course, if you'd had your Dust stored in prepared metal containers, there would not be cracks in the casing like there are in this glass one."

Weiss just growls and swipes the Dust from Blake's hand and walks off. Blake, for her part, smirks until she meets my eyes. I stare at her for a moment, before slowly and obviously dragging my eyes to her bow, then back. I raise a thin eyebrow as she shifts uncomfortably.

"The introductory speech is in the auditorium, that building," I inform them, pointing down the way. "Please make your way over and wait for further instructions." I look over the three as they leave, and notice something. "Wait." The three stop, with Blake and the blonde freezing while I stride up to them. They turn around just in time for me to step extremely into the blondes personal space, barely an inch between our faces as I stare at him.

"U-um, can I h-help you?" He asks, nervous. I narrow my eyes as I confirm what I thought, seizing his wrist.

"You two proceed on, I need to discuss something with this applicant," I order as I stride off, fury coating my steps, and leaking out as minor Aura bursts, cracking the ground with every step. The boy objects as I drag him, calling out for some help and then begging a bit for some help. I drag him into a nearby building and confirm nobody is watching before slamming him into the wall, glaring furiously at him as he yelps. "What is your name?"

He stares at me in fear before answering.

"Jaune, Jaune Arc!" The boy states, shaking in fear. I pinch the bridge of my nose and let out a long sigh.

"You applied, to a Huntsmen school, for people who are clearly cuts far above everyone else, without Aura?" I ask, though I can already feel it, and some old memories of V1 are returning. It was such a small thing in the show that I honestly just forgot he came as a useless civvy.

"Uh, what?" He queries, my glare sharpening.

"Do you not even know what Aura is?" I ask, my voice sharp as a knife.

"Uh, of course, do you-!" He begins, before my fist implants itself in the wall next to his head.

_Canon be damned, this is such egregious stupidity, I cannot allow it,_ I barely manage to think as I reel in a bit of my rage.

"Mother, fucker," I breathe furiously, glaring heatedly. "If I have my way, you will be on the first fucking airship out of this fucking school." His eyes widen in panic, opening his mouth to object. "SHUT UP!" He pales at my roar. "You came here without Aura, likely without training, with armor that barely fits, shoes not made for long travel or combat, clothes with will inhibit your movement, and you think you should stay? You'll get people killed, and I won't allow that."

I grab his wrist again and break into a sprint, dragging the boy onto my shoulder so he doesn't scrape along the ground. He objects, trying to escape my grip.

"W-wait, please!" He tries to beg, but I ignore him. "I can't just go home, I can't be a failure again!" I snort at his words, making my way into the building Oz is giving a speech in. I stride past the various applicants who are filing out, making my way past the stage, pursuing my quarry. I feel Ozpin and Glynda at the edge of my senses, and swiftly reach them, before dumping the boy on my shoulder before them.

He almost objects, but when he looks up to see both Ozpin and Glynda staring down at him, he freezes.

"He doesn't have Aura," I state, crossing my arms as I glare at Ozpin. He meets my gaze with some surprise, while Glynda looks nigh on horrified, before she glares at Ozpins head. The man takes a sip of his coffee before I continue. "We have to get him proper transportation back to his family, and well away from this place. He doesn't have the proper training or equipment to stand against the Grimm." Glynda sighs as she pushes her glasses up her nose, using her Semblance to lift Jaune to his feet with an undignified squawk.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Ms. Chrome," Glynda says. "I will take care of this personally, so there is no need to worry about him." I nod in thanks, standing with Ozpin as Glynda drags a now despondent Jaune away. A moment after they vanish, I glare at Ozpin.

"What the hell was that?" I demand venomously. He doesn't even have the decency to look shocked at my words.

"Clearly an applicant that managed to fake their transcripts well enough that they got past out admissions," he replies calmly. I continue glaring as I cross my arms.

"Admissions to Beacon require an applicant to take a test in order to test that they have the requisite knowledge, which an applicant must take personally and provide proper ID for," I state. "There are few people with Semblances that can mimic a person's appearance, and all of the ones I know of who offer their services are far beyond the expenses of a potential student." He merely sips his coffee. "So how did he get in when he didn't even know what Aura is?"

"How should I know? I don't track every applicant," the man asks, causing me to frown.

"I'm watching you, Ozpin," I warn the man. "I will not tolerate you unnecessary risking people's lives." He opens his mouth, but I continue. "You can do what you want with risking yourself personally, but an Auraless civilian is a danger we cannot have in the field. Our actual Hunter applicants need to be able to protect themselves and their allies, not worry about a sheep in their midst."

I turn on my heel and stalk off, heading for the Emerald Forest.

I found a nice cave that is perfect for sleeping, seeing as I can't actually sleep on Beacon property without destroying a decent portion of it.

* * *

**AN:** Sup. Honestly, when writing this chapter, I had to delete about five pages when I realized it amounted to nothing but filler and uselessness. That was an annoying realization. Still, I don't want to write meaningless stuff that makes no sense.(though that's almost all of my stories, so what can I do…)

Hope you enjoyed it. I'll admit a piece of it is written on a whim(that being everything with Sylvia this chapter.), but I tried to make it quite entertaining. Also, for anyone wondering, yes, I did just axe Jaune from the current canon. Could he make a reappearance? Maybe.

I honestly was never a real fan of the guy and he seems quite replaceable to me. Also, with Alicia's personality, she would never allow Jaune to stay when all the odds are against him and could risk the lives of his fellow students to protect him.

Anyways, see ya next time.

-Lambda38


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: **So, hi. I got a job. And then it ended. And now I'm back at college. Yay...

Nothing else I really need to say.

Bye.

Please be sure to check out my associate RaditheCrusader and his story 'Howl of the Wolf.' It was the inspiration of this story, so go, check it on, see what you thinks.

Now for real, bye.

-L38

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rude Awakening**

* * *

**Alicia's POV**

There are very few ways I enjoy being woken up. The sun shining in my eye is completely negated by the fact that I always have light entering my sleeping eye. The most annoying thing to ever wake me up was a madman screaming his head off outside my abode. He was annoying, but overall harmless, so I kinda just slithered off. The most amusing thing that ever brought me to awareness was an Alpha Beowolf biting my nose.

It broke its own teeth.

Being woken by gunshot to the eye though? That's new. It's also incredibly irking and I'm blind in my fucking right eye.

I swat the blue haired Huntress with my head, smashing her against the cave wall.

"Natsuki!" A feminine voice calls, before several shots hit my head. I ignore the small impacts and look at my two opponents.

I would raise my eyebrow if my serpentine biology allowed for it.

A blue haired girl wearing a pair of leather pants and a leather jacket, with a crop top underneath, completed by an oversized fedora that she just retrieved from the ground. I stare at her weapon, which appears to be an odachi.

_The fact that you are wielding an egregiously large blade in a cave makes me question your intellect, _I think as her partner continues to fire at me. Natsuki groans as she reaches for her waist, pulling a short barreled shotgun off of it and blasting a round at me.

I glance over at her partner, and take in the kneeling form of Pyrrha Nikos. Her shots light up the small cavern we are in, and I nearly sigh before easily lunging towards her blue haired compatriot. The girl screeches as my mouth closes around her, before I attempt to do the same with Pyrrha.

Much to my annoyance, the Mistralian champion avoids my attack and gets a few shots into my throat. I repress a cough at the uncomfortable taste and feel of the bullets in my mouth. I decide to logically not try again and simply start slithering to the entrance of the cave, with a screaming girl gently lodged in my mouth. I was even nice enough to let her keep her sword arm out, though she's trying to cut my eye open.

"Pyrrha, a little help, maybe?" She shouts out, desperation coloring her voice as she once again tries to cut my eye out, sword glancing off of my Aura.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" The redhead calls, though she's falling behind.

I reach the entrance to my cave and toss the bluenette callously onto the forest floor. I coil up until I tower over her and Pyrrha, who swiftly got to her partners side.

They stare at me as I let out a low hiss.

"Pyr, I know this might be the wrong time, but that thing, it isn't a Grimm, is it?" Natsuki asks, carefully positioning her odachi. Pyrrha shakes her head slowly.

"It doesn't have any bone armor, nor are its eyes red," she notes. "I believe this is simply a wild creature. I have not heard of a snake this large, though. But, if it is a snake, it might be willing to let us retreat."

I nearly snort.

_I could reveal myself to them, but that would waste years of my life I've made certain nobody discovered my Semblance,_ I muse. _On the other hand, I really need to teach them a lesson about shooting first and asking questions later. _

That decided, I bare my fangs and lunge forth, eating dirt as the two dodge my straightforward attack.

"Leg it!" The blue haired girl calls, glee in her voice. I watch the two as they run as though the very whips of their masters were behind them.

I remove my fangs from the ground and slither off, content with sending them on their way.

* * *

**Five Hours Later…**

I stand in one of the high windowsills of the auditorium, overlooking the formations of teams. For one thing, the auditorium isn't really all that full. A hundred and twenty teenagers and adults, all forming lines of four as their team names are called out.

I personally enjoyed the formation of team SNEK.

Their leader is the only one of note by Aura alone, but from their stances, two of the other three seem like competent fighters, while the last seems like more of a background character. A shy one, at that.

I calmly lord over the formation of team's CRDL and RWBY, while the last group of fresh meat approaches the platform.

"Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, and Natsuki Nakashima," Ozpin calls, the four coming to a halt before the man, with Ren and Pyrrha assuming a standard military at ease, while Nora and Natsuki just grin. "The four of you collected the white Rook pieces, and from this day you shall be known as team NNPR(Napier), led by Natsuki Nakashima." Polite applause rings about while the leader of team SNEK whoops loudly. Natsuki does a comical salute to the green haired girl and they leave the stage. "It is my pleasure to welcome all of you as the new students of Beacon Academy. May we have an, interesting year."

_Well this looked like fun, _I think as team's break off and leave the auditorium. I follow RWBY's progress for a few moments before closing my eyes and leaning against the window. _But, just more work will have to be done later. I've got seven different classes, and none are shorter than three hours, some with an alternating class of five hours. Just lovely. I'm glad the upperclassmen take Aura so seriously, but it's just so much bloody work. _I let out a long sigh before shoving off the wall. _Might as well glance over my schedule again and figure out where my lectures will be held. _

I grab my scroll and open up the file containing my class roster and schedule.

_First class of tomorrow is in room J076, _I note, looking over the rest of the areas. _Most lectures are there, but a few are in the combat arena, likely for practical examinations. _I glance at the notes Ms. Goodwitch left as I hop down from my perch, landing easily on the ground and walking out of the building, ignoring the surprised shouts of the students around me. _It appears I'm allowed to do surprise examinations, so that will be on the agenda for classes on Monday. I'm frankly grateful school doesn't begin until two days after the initiation. At least the students will have a short time to themselves. _

I wander around their halls with my hood drawn over my head, slinking by unsuspecting students as they walk about. By the time I find my main classroom, a few hours have passed, and I've had to consult my scrolls map about thirteen times.

I know my sense of direction is shit, shut up.

_Who am I talking to? _I wonder as I look around the lecture hall. It's in a basement floor, with no windows, but nice ventilation, with a single exit directly to the outside, though students aren't supposed to use it, if the lettering on the door means anything.

I familiarize myself with the teaching area, finding a few plugs, one of which fits my scroll, and then figure out how to use the projector system.

_This could be useful, _I think. _I could make a few videos describing how to do certain Aura techniques and showing each step. _I lightly bop myself on the head in frustration. _Why did I not think of that before? That is a valid tool for education. My teacher only had me, so of course she wouldn't have done so. _

I continue examining the room, walking through the hall and examining all the chairs, making sure none of them are in poor condition. After a few minutes, while I reach the back of the hall, I hear the sound of a person chattering loudly.

"-And then we managed to find a nest of King Taijitus, and I was wondering why on Remnant they were still around," a feminine voice chatters excitedly. I take a moment to fade into the shadows, looking towards the door. "I mean, one or two could easily be explained as a challenge, but I think leaving seven of the slithery bastards is excessive, y'know, Natsuki?"

"More excessive than learning to use a weaponized yoyo?" A second, far more amused voice asks. A groan resounds from the first girl as they enter the hall.

Natsuki Nakashima, on closer inspection not brought about by combat, is a girl who stands at about five foot ten, with dark blue hair and lightly tanned skin. Her face is mostly oval shaped, and her brown eyes have a slant mostly seen in more Asian countries, or some specific areas of Mistral.

Next to her walks the leader of team SNEK, Lynnae Simmons. The chatterbox has grass colored hair and light green eyes, encapsulated by a dark skinned face. Unlike her associate, she is shorter than average. Perhaps five foot one.

Probably from Vacuo.

She wears a set of dark leather armor over a black catsuit, with black boots reaching up to her knees.

I continue to watch the two as they look around the room.

"Says the girl who utilizes the most unwieldy massive blade possible, along with a shotgun," Simmons fires back. I tilt my head, before shifting into a small serpentine form, slowly slithering down to the pair through the shadows along the wall. "Seriously, What are you compensating for?"

"Who knows," Natsuki airily replies as she steps further into the room. "I expected at least a few more people to be around here. Does nobody want to prepare so they don't need to bumble around campus?"

I stare up at the two from my low position, before shifting into my Faunus form and leaning on the wall, waiting for them to notice me.

"I mean, to be fair, we've got tomorrow and people are probably tired after today," The green haired girl responds, turning around. "And really, we don't need to-HOLY MOTHER OF OUM WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" The girl jumps as she sees me.

I rub my ears in annoyance at the volume as Natsuki whips around to stare at me. My eyes narrow at the offending girl as she rubs the back of her head awkwardly.

"I was here before you were," I reply tersely. The two friends exchange glances.

"We looked, there wasn't anyone here before," Natsuki answers, raising an eyebrow as she crosses her arms and stares up at me. I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"You're never the most experienced one in the room," I return, pushing off the wall and heading for the exit. "See you in class, neolates." I manage a few steps before Natsuki calls out to me.

"Who are you?" She asks, suspicion in her voice. I glance back at her as I stop, noting the glare she puts my way, and the uneasy glances Simmons tosses between us.

"It is common courtesy to introduce oneself before demanding another's name," I reply, keeping a single eye on her over my shoulder. She grits her teeth, before opening her mouth.

"Natsuki, now who are you?" She demands, anger landing towards me. I resist a sigh of annoyance.

"Someone who has done enough for all living people to ask for respect, neolate," I inform her, looking forwards and walking on. "I don't care if you have some petty dislike for Faunus or some tragic backstory." I stop in the doorway. "I won't answer to some entitled little shit."

I manage to get past the door and into the hall as I hear the door rushing after me. I dart around a corner to a stairwell, easily pushing through its door and leaping upwards, slinging my body over the rail to the next floor.

I casually walk through the first floor door and transform as I hear my pursuers enter the stairwell, slithering away.

_Well that was an interesting introduction, _I think blandly, not looking forward to our inevitable introduction. _In any case, I need to figure out a plan for the first day. I wonder if I could introduce them to Aura combat in a more personalized way?_ A serpentine grin sneaks onto my face. _That could be fun. I'll check with Glynda. _

* * *

**Two Days Later**

That little shit reported me. Nakashima, that is.

She told Glynda a suspicious Faunus woman was wandering around camp. Even facetiously claimed I had egged her and Simmons on to attack me. That's quite the nuisance, but I checked my schedule and found something interesting.

Team's RWBY, CRDL, NNPR, and CFVY are in my first period class, at eight in the morning. When I found that out, I quickly sent out an email that class would be held in the Emerald forest for the day, and that those who were late would get points deducted.

I also sent it at 2300 hours the night before.

No, I'm not spiteful, not at all, get your brain checked dummy.

Surprisingly, all of the upper year teams, who make up about a third of the class, are already here twenty minutes early in full Hunter gear. Meanwhile, of the freshmen, only CRDL and another team called GREN are here.

Still, they have twenty minutes to spare, so they might be fine.

Twenty minutes later, I'm sighing from my position in a tree, as while several more team's have shown up, neither team RWBY nor NNPR are here. In fact, everyone except them have shown up.

In any event, I need to start class.

I take out my scroll and pull up a group message I had created with this class in mind, and send a message.

'_Welcome to Aura Manipulation 1. I am your Professor, Alicia Chrome. This is a practical combat examination against a trained Aura Master. The longer you last, the better your score. Do your best, because I'm going to kill you all.'_

There we go. The exam now begins. Oh, wait, one last message.

'_Teams RWBY and NNPR have had thirty points deducted from their final grade due to tardiness.'_

There we go.

I watch as several students pull out their scrolls, looking tired and confused. A few wince in sympathy, but the majority, especially the upperclassmen, simply draw their weapons and move into an inter-team formation. The fresh meat take note of their seniors actions and either join in or go back to back with their own team.

_They're good at working together. Too bad it really doesn't matter much against me, _I note, before charging Aura into my right knee, gently jumping out of my tree towards the center of their formation. A few Faunus seem to hear the sound, and look to the trees.

Of them, only Velvet of CFVY turned to look at me. I met her eyes, letting out my full predators instinct to fall upon her. The girl freezes just long enough to catch her leader's attention, and for my knee to meet the ground. I unleash a full omnidirectional pulse from the impact point, tearing the ground and sending all my new playthings flying.

I stand from where I'd driven my knee in, darting through the newly created cloud of dust towards where I can sense a pair of disoriented students. In a moment, I'm upon them, and they look up at me in shock, before I shatter their Aura's with two appropriately sized Aura Blasts, sending them down with cries of pain. I hear the crack of guns and curse, covering the two now helpless neolates.

Several bullets slam into me, and I return with several Aura Bullets, getting a cry of shock as the dust settles. I dart away from the pair, crossing the distance between myself and the one who had fired, easily grabbing the girl by her hair and pulling her over my head, slamming her into the ground.

"Watch where you fire," I state, crushing her remaining Aura with my foot.

I dart into the trees again as shouts of shock ring out, along with several reports of gunfire. I note that the leader of team CFVY is tracking me with her mini gun, getting a little closer to me with every moment.

I groan and fall from the trees, rushing her. In a move I didn't expect, Cardin Winchester and his partner Dove place themselves in my path, letting out war cry's. I duck Winchester's blow, and charge an Aura pulse in my palm, before slamming it into his chest plate. He lets out a cry of pain while Dove takes another swing at me, the other two members of CRDL and team CFVY rushing at us.

I draw my sword and deflect Bronzwing's swing, before coating my blade in my Aura and slamming the flat edge into the side of his head, forcing him off his feet.

In a moment of pure showboating, I force even more Aura into my arms, shoulders, and blade as Daichi swings his massive blade at me. I give the giant a smirk as I meet his strike head on, shocking him and the onlookers as his blade flies back the way it came, staggering the giant.

Before I can capitalize on his current state, I'm forced to move aside as Velvet lays down an axe kick loaded with Aura. The ground where I was standing turned to mush under her strike, and I grin with approval.

"Good form, Scarlatina," I comment, before darting forward and slamming a fist into her stomach, knocking from the wind from the girl. As she collapses, I grunt from the force of the handbag meeting my skull.

I barely stagger from the hit, and look at the guilty party with a deadpan, who stares at me in shock.

"Uh, parley?" She asks, her eyes wide. I smirk, before punching her across the face, making sure to use just enough Aura to implant her in a tree, and breaking her sunglasses. I dodge the attacks of the remaining CRDL members as they swipe at me, before ducking the surprise attack from the otherwise unseen CFVY member, Fox Alistair.

I charge my Aura and let out a stomp, causing their footing to upend itself.

Mine does too, but I was prepared.

I step back and let out a charged elbow in Alistair gut, putting him out of the game, before jumping and performing a split kick on the two CRDL members, sending them into blissful unconsciousness.

I look over in time for a massive orange blade to cut into my stomach with a massive heave. I feel myself get tossed into the air as my sword slips from my grip, and blink in surprise as Ruby appears above me, dressed in school clothing and fully prepared to cut into me.

I roll my eyes as I grab the blades of her swords, making her balk long enough to slam my feet into stomach, causing her to cry out in pain and kindly donate her red swords to my cause. I land on my back from the push off of her, and roll off of the glyph that forms under me.

I look over to see Nakashima and Nikos about to double team me, while Weiss stands in the background, poised to use more glyphs. I casually twirl Ruby's blades in my hand, grabbing the hilts and taking a stance. They feel exactly like my old ones.

I deflect Nakashima's strike without any hassle, sending the long blade upwards, but Nikos darts in to harry me. I deflect the skilled strikes from the girl, narrowing my eyes as she continuously keeps me off balance and steadily retreating. I go in from a punch and her shields practically flies between us, while her blade and mine end up deadlocked.

I stare at the girl, before feeling the faint tickle of foreign Aura in my blade.

I smile darkly at her.

"You're planning to use your Semblance against an Aura Master?" I query as Nakashima darts towards us. Nikos's eyes widen, but by the time she retracts her Aura, my Aura Splinter has already wedged itself in.

She cries out in pain, giving me the opportunity to land a kick to her undefended head, knocking the 'Invincible Girl' out. I evade the swift attack from Weiss and the sneak attack that Blake went for, letting the girls collide with each other in a mess of limbs.

I meet Nakashima's eyes as she reaches me with an overhead swing.

I can practically feel the protagonist music cease as I easily catch her blade. The girl stares in shock at my right hand around her sword.

_Ah, Aizen-sempai, you taught me well, _I think as I slash her torso, cracking her Aura.

I glance around, noticing the two from RWBY getting up as Daichi reveals himself from the trees.

_Well, I suppose I have to take care of the rest of my class, _I think as I look around, hearing the various cries of confusion and the occasional Grimm cry. I made sure to clean most of them out beforehand, but some might have escaped my notice. _Ah well, I'm just here to show them how far they have to go. Totally not here to relieve some stress. Totally. _

I stretch languidly as Weiss and Blake finally regain their feet.

"Now then, let's continue the lesson," I say with a maniacal grin, making the two girls before me shiver. "I've got at least twenty five students left to train, so let's wrap this up."

* * *

**AN: **Heya. I know this isn't exactly a top tier chapter, but honestly, I've not been feeling too great. Sorry. I'll be better in the future.

As always, review and let me know what you think, I will take your criticism into account(if it's good), so feel free. Just don't flame. Those are boring to read and often don't change anything aside from making me have to do more work in deleting them.

I don't like work.

Also, some of you may have noted a bit of a power scaling issue here. 'Why is it a single Huntress can take on forty Hunters in training?' To that I say, refer to Qrow in V3 saying 'A day(or was it week) in the field is worth a year in here.' Or something to that effect. My point is, students shouldn't even be able to touch their professors, not if the Grimm are a threat(which they are, or should be.). Now of course, Alicia is kinda a world hopper, so she doesn't have natural life long training the students might have.

To that I say, Semblance. You don't know it. She doesn't know it. I do though. And I could tell you if you care to know, but for now just enjoy the story, if you want.

Also, I feel like I may have slightly botched the fight scene, but I digress. I didn't feel like writing a proper 1 v 40 fight. This isn't Madara vs the Shinobi Alliance, she can't do it that fast.

Bye.

-Lambda38


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: **So, I am here. Ya know, just getting into the flow of things. *sigh* I'm exhausted, people.

Still, fiction is nice and people can be, so here I am. Why did I say this? I have no bloody clue. I'm just here. Anyhow, onto some things.

So, had some nice reviews last chapter, felt pretty splendid, decided I should write a bit faster(and also maybe get to working harder at college…) so yeah.

There was one review I couldn't reply to because of reasons, and I was a little miffed when I realized it, and felt very sad, because now I need to dedicate space here to answer them.

If you want to skip to the story, here is where to do it.

So, for the reviewer:

**Alkus**: Realistically, I doubt Mistral or Atlas would observe such a thing for long, seeing as they were against it. Names are part of culture and each kingdom probably has their own, with Vale wanting expression the most out of the Great War. So, Natsuki's name, while I am fairly sure has some relation to the color blue, really doesn't need such a thing, because in world, everyone naming their children after colors would get boring and restrictive. There are plenty of non-color names that are perfect for children.

Also, human memory is really short, do you really think naming conventions over dead soldiers would stick for over 70 years?(which I presume is at least the amount of time since the War, seeing as there are no underlying tensions between nations over the war that we've seen). It wouldn't for us, I doubt it would for them either.

Naturally, that's only in world logic, out of world it's by Monty's request, and technically her name is related to color. I just didn't put in Herculean amounts of effort to it.

Jesus, this is why I like PMing people for reviews, I end up writing essays…

Sorry everyone!

**The story begins now!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Teaching Life**

* * *

**Alicia's POV**

It came as a small surprise to me that I was able to do that little introduction to every single class I had. I had expected to get told off by Goodwitch, seeing as I didn't properly explain everything I'd wanted to do to my students, but on the contrary, she simply pushed her glasses up her nose and told me to be more careful with what limits I set.

Specifically, tournament rules, so at the very least students won't be placed in grievous danger if a stray bullet tags them. Perhaps a testament to the skill of my first class, nobody did actually get shot. Apparently, students Scarlatina and Adel rallied their colleagues, set up a regroup zone for the disabled students, and made sure all active students knew not to shoot in their direction.

Thanks to them and the other senior students that took up the mantle, nobody was actually hurt. I did get a few complaints filed against me by upset students, but those were brushed off by Beacon on the reasoning that being a Hunter is a deadly profession, and as the best school for training Hunters, we must be allowed to simulate reality as closely as possible.

That was excellent for me, and I mostly managed to keep it a secret from every individual class by threatening the grades of anybody who leaked my initial test to the school rumor mill. The last three classes had the beans spilled for them, but I managed to track down the students requiring punishment without any hassle and dock their overall grade for spoiling my fun.

My test. I meant my test.

Regardless, my first week passed mostly without any fanfare, aside from students, mostly fresh meat, griping about my teaching methods. They clearly didn't care for how I'd managed to pick them apart with nearly no issues.

I can't lie though, by the end of the week, my Aura was feeling pretty strained from all the abuse it had suffered. One class even managed to lower me to nearly a third, and that was quite the day. To be fair, they were my third class in a row, and I wasn't fully recharged from my earlier tests.

Of course, not everything was so simple. I had managed to notice a decent number of students more skilled than the rest. Not quite a full forty, but a nice twenty-five of them. I submitted their names to Ozpin to see if he could rearrange the schedules so I could have them all put in an advanced class with me. He denied it, which didn't surprise me, as that would require reshuffling many student schedules, and the students I had mentioned, while ahead, were not so far ahead that they were going to learn nothing from the basic class.

My first week ended with paperwork mainly being done so I could officially dock points from everyone who had bothered me or been late to class. Seeing as anyone who'd actually fought me wasn't graded on their performance but rather their promptness, I just had to dock points from a few team's, as well as the little shits that spoiled my surprise.

I did tell them their performance and how long they lasted mattered, but really, I have over two hundred students. I do not remember what order they dropped in, just that they did indeed drop. Really, nothing else matters.

I stare at the virtual computer before me, tapping away on the keyboard with a stoic presentation that belies my boredom. Despite how advanced Remnant's computers and other technology is in comparison to Earth's, paperwork and other desk work remains exactly as tedious as I remember it. Granted, I was only sixteen when I unfortunately left, but I'd had a job, and it required a bit of paperwork, which was always the worst part of my day.

It has not changed since I got here.

I glance at the clock in the corner of the screen.

_22:34, _I think with a grimace, turning back to my work. _And I'm only two thirds of the way done. At least tomorrow's the weekend. I'll just have to put in another few hours. Might as well do it…._

* * *

**One Night of Paperwork and Twelve Hours Later…**

I glare at the monitor in front of me as I finally finish off all the work I'd needed to do.

Pro tip, when you do paperwork, make sure you do it right the fucking first time. I had to review the entire thing when I made a few key mistakes, and I'm exhausted right now. I need a day. Maybe five.

I open up my Beacon email to see if anything important is in, and find almost a hundred different emails. I scroll through them with a baleful glare, before submitting to my fate.

After a few minutes of checking, the majority are from students or some form of spam, while there are four from Goodwitch and one from Ozpin and a final one from a random email.

I check the one from Ozpin first, and find it to be a welcoming email more than anything, and move on to the four from Goodwitch. To my surprise she sent me several book titles on teaching and suggestions on how to properly teach, and apparently a schedule on teacher meetings.

The random email is apparently from Councilman Winchester, who is reaching out over my treatment of his son and his sons team on Monday. To my surprise, he was actually quite approving, and encouraged me to do whatever necessary in order to make them stronger.

I wouldn't have presumed him to be quite so amicable over this, but he is a former Hunter, so I suppose it makes sense. He actually offered to help cover expenses for training tools that Beacon wouldn't help me get. The thought is nice, but there aren't any tools to help with Aura training, as more scientific understandings of Aura don't exist yet. I'll need to explain that when I'm more awake.

The rest all come from students either screeching at me or asking if we could meet up over the weekend for practice and the like. I let out a sigh and send out an email to one of the more interesting teams, setting a meeting in about an hour.

I really ought to get proper sleep, but progress never sleeps.

I set an alarm on my scroll as I turn my computer off, and lean back in my chair with a groan. A few moments of regretting my life choices later I make my way out to the Emerald Forest.

Hey, if it ain't broke, don't fix it.

* * *

**An Hour Later…**

I wake from my short nap as my scroll blares near my head. I shift back to my more human form, and groggily grab my scroll, moving out of my cave. I walk for a few minutes and make my way towards the sound of a gun going off, shuffling along like a zombie.

A little time later I arrive at a small battleground to see team CFVY fighting a small group of Grimm. I watch as they take down the beast's, moving fluidly and covering each other well as the last dies off.

"Nice teamwork," I comment as I come out behind them. The team looks back at me, with Adel lowering her sunglasses slightly.

"You're a bit late to the party," she replies with a smirk. I raise an eyebrow before shrugging.

"You looked like you had it covered," I answer calmly, looking over the four as they array themselves in front of me. "You wanted to meet up for extra practice. Do you want to refine Aura techniques you already know or did you want to learn something new?"

"I, uh, wanted to ask if you could help me refine my technique," Scarlatina admits, looking slightly unnerved. I stare down at the girl as she continues. "I think I'm ahead of the rest of my team, but they also wanted to learn something, so they came along." I nod in response as I step up to the Faunus girl.

"Give me your hand for a moment," I order, extending my own. After a moment, she clasps hands with me and I extend a probe into her Aura. I note as she grimaces, her ears drooping, and tone down the intensity of the probe. Her ears perk up at that with a look of surprise moving in, and I continue on my search.

"What are you doing?" Adel asks curiously.

"Gauging her Aura levels," I inform them, still calculating. "If research into Aura was more advanced, there might be a standard measurement and tools with which to measure Aura levels, but as things stand, those that know how to look into Aura must do it personally. It makes it hell when you want to properly communicate about how much a person has." I remove my Aura probe as I finish. "Alright. You've got decent Aura reserves, from what I've seen." I take away my hand as her ears perk up. I raise a hand in the direction of a tree and prime a flicking motion with my index finger while my Aura charges. "You used an Aura Blast in the test earlier this week, so I presume that's what you want to refine." As she nods, I release my Aura and flick my finger.

A moment later, the tree in its path bursts into shrapnel, causing my pupils to shout in surprise. I rub my eyes, wishing I'd denied this meeting, as I'm feeling my exhaustion.

"That was the most efficient use of roughly seventy percent of your reserves I can do in an Aura Blast," I inform the group, and they look at me with interest. "Naturally, I could have done it with much less if I'd bothered to actually make contact with the tree." I take a few steps away from the group and assume a defensive stance. "Scarlatina, his me with the strongest Blast you can."

"Uh, are you sure that's-," she begins to object.

"I have over thirty times the amount of Aura you do, and know how to use mine more efficiently than you likely will for the next twenty years," I cut in blandly. "You won't be able to hurt me, and I'll need something to base your skill off of. I could ask you to hit a tree, but I am a much sturdier target, and I can feel it directly. Easier for everyone."

The Faunus looks to her team leader, who just gestures for her to do it. I stare at the rabbit while she finally prepares to attack, and then snort as she jumps up above me.

_Strong legs, _I note absently as she completes a flip in the arc above me. _Covered a good five foot gap from a standing position and ascended quite high. _I catch her kick on my right forearm with a focused swirl of Aura, dispersing her charged Aura without much difficulty, though my lack of forced movement clearly threw Velvet off, as she flops to the ground without ceremony, knocking her head on a chunk of wood.

I stare at her as she rubs her head, groaning.

"Good for someone without formal training," I compliment, adjusting my sleeve and extending a hand to help her up. "The Blast was solid, and if I wasn't quite so experienced in Aura techniques, you'd probably have knocked me off my feet." The girl accepts my hand with a small thanks. I pull her to her feet as I probe her Aura levels once more.

Well, for a decent attack, she used almost a quarter of her reserves.

Jesus save me, the lack of efficiency is almost worse than I was.

"That said, your inefficiency with the technique could hardly get worse," I state while withdrawing my hand, causing the girl to flinch and her ears to droop. I note that her team shifts a bit, standing a bit more aggressively, and I repress a scoff. "There are a few ways to improve Aura control, and most involve being hit over and over again until you get better at blocking things with minimal Aura. I started with a teacher who always nailed me between the eyes with a cast iron pot."

I rub my forehead with a vaguely fond smile as team CFVY looks confused on whether to laugh or not. I erase my smile and stare at the Faunus in front of me again.

"It's a slow process, but it is better than learning in combat, which will happen as time goes on, should you survive," I inform the group. "Really, the best you can ask for is finding something heavy and blunt, then striking delicate areas of the body." The group glance at Adel. "It wouldn't help if you prepared for it, as most things in combat happen rapidly and are tough to react to, therefore, this training is best if used for wake up calls or while someone is unaware. You always waste the most Aura out of shock rather than necessity."

"So you're telling us to constantly try to surprise attack each other every day while we aren't expecting it," Adel summarizes.

"Once or twice a day at most," I correct. "It helps build both efficiency in Aura use and reaction time. Also, enlist help from other teams. Limiting it to yourselves would mean you'd all naturally expect it from each other, and not everyone else. You will hinder your progress if it cannot happen from anyone and at anytime."

This is totally not a reason to see battle royales in the courtyard. Totally.

I draw my gun off my waist and shoot the Ursa approaching from the left, casually replacing my gun as the corpse falls, the team with me looking over in surprise.

"You just need to keep practicing using Aura, and to do that, the most common way is actually using it," I lecture, before holding up a hand and forcing my Aura into the visual spectrum. "Of course, another way is cycling your Aura. Aura naturally moves through the body with the circulatory system. It flows outward from the center of the chest, follows arteries down to the extremities and up to the head, then tracks with the veins back to the heart." The group pays almost religious attention to my words. "Some theorize this is why Aura heals us, similar to how blood clots a wound. Aura does not follow blood after it has left the body, so the idea that Aura is carried in blood is largely discarded, at least in informed circles." Yatsuhashi raises his hand, prompting me to nod at the boy.

"While I certainly appreciate the lesson on how our Aura works, how does this tie into improving our efficiency in using Aura?" The giant asks. I look up at him, realizing he has a good six or seven inches on me.

I sigh and draw my gun again, aiming past his head and shooting down four small Nevermore, before returning it. The team look behind them to see what I'd shot, and watch as the tiny bodies hit the ground half disintegrated.

"Knowledge is always helpful, even if you lack the ability to apply it," I return while rubbing my eyes. "The reason I am telling you is so you know what way your Aura naturally cycles. If you study your cardiovascular system, you'll be able to at least follow the natural paths of your Aura. I don't want you to accidentally try cycling your Aura backwards because you might injure yourselves with a massive buildup and then internal explosion of Aura." At that, Velvet pales, while the rest merely frown or nod. "It is easier and far safer to try accelerating the rate at which your Aura cycles. It does so naturally when your heart rate increases, which is why injuries are less likely to happen in full blown combat. Conversely, more Aura is used up in every hit you take while it cycles faster, but that's just how it goes. Terribly inefficient, if you ask me." Coco interrupts this time, though with little more indication than shifting her stance.

"So you're telling how not to kill ourselves in learning how to control our Auras," she states. I nod.

"Most Hunters die from overusing their Aura and being killed the traditional way than need to," I inform them. I lower my Aura encased hand. "In any event, Scarlatina, you wanted ways to refine the technique, the best way is to refine your overall skill with your Aura." I stretch for a moment, before gesturing at her to come at me. "For the moment, use it against me until you fall over. I'll give you more pointers then."

She shifts uncomfortably, before nodding, taking a stance as her team falls back a bit.

God I wish I chose sleep right now.

* * *

**AN: **Huh… I don't really know what to feel this chapter. It's more for introducing some Aura concepts, and as she is a teacher, lovely lectures for everyone! God I'm tired…

Anyways, if I had my way, this is about the halfway mark for that scrolly bar on the right of your screen. You may be wondering why that is.

Really, I got into a meme, had a good associate encourage my madness, and decided to write an omake…

Never done this before… neat.

So yeah, if you can't figure out what meme has been influencing me by the end of it, uh…. My condolences for your sad childhood.

Also, this will be in third person POV rather than the First person I am quite fond of. If anyone thinks this is an improvement over what I'm doing, I might consider doing it again in the future. I dunno.

Finally, this will take place some time in the future, in a final desperate push against Salem's castle. So, just know that they are in the heart of the Grimmlands.

Also, have Sabaton's 'The Last Stand' on standby. Y'know.

**Just in case.**

If anyone knows what's coming… it should be stupid.

AND IT'S GONNA BE GREAT!

-Lambda38

**P.S.-**dunno if I need to say this, but it's non-canon until further notice. Bye.

* * *

**Omake Begins? **

Alicia heaves a sigh as she tosses the rags that used to be her cloak onto the dwindling fire. Qrow offers her his flask with a grunt as Ruby and Blake sit against the wall of their decrepit building.

The Faunus accepts hesitantly with a small nod, knocking it back with little pause. She takes three gulps before returning the flask to the man.

"I'm sorry," she begins, before she's cut off by the one eyed girl across from her.

"It wasn't your fault my mother died, and it isn't your fault we couldn't save Yang," Ruby says, frowning as she stares at the fire. "We were all there, and she delayed Salem for us." Blake lets out a sigh as her ears twitch.

"We were idiots for trying to challenge an immortal," the cat Faunus states. "There is no way for us to win, and no point in trying to change what has already happened." Alicia's cheeks flush red as Qrow drinks from his flask.

"Th-that's one way to put it, I guess," Alicia says, voice audibly slurring. The three with her stare in surprise. "Wh-What?" She hiccups. "I'm just trying to, trying to… what am I doing?"

"Are you drunk?" Qrow asks incredulously, capping his flask and pocketing it. Alicia tries to shake her head, before slumping over. Qrow snickers at the sight. "What a lightweight."

A moment later, Alicia stands abruptly, startling her companions.

"Alicia?" Ruby asks, staring at the woman, whose hair had drifted in front of her face.

The Aura Master walked over to the entrance to the dilapidated structure, walking through before anyone could say a word.

"Alicia!" Qrow shouts, standing and racing after the drunk. He exited the building with his blade drawn, only to find an empty hills and wasteland.

He swivels his head, trying to find his missing friend, as noise begins to come from beyond his sight. Ruby and Blake stand beside the veteran Huntsman, with Ruby squinting slightly as she listens.

A distant rhythmic thud steadily gets louder as the noise become more clear, with the sound of a guitar becoming clear.

"Is, is that," Ruby begins, confusion plastered across her face. "The Last Stand by Sabaton?" Blake listens, unconsciously bobbing her head to the tune.

The noise continues to grow, as the thudding grows into a massive crash, with the sound of armor shaking reaches the group. Qrow furrows his brow before moving towards the noise, as the song gets clearer. Before the group can reach the top of the hill, a mass of steel and white cloth crests it, with many banners holding a flag adorned by a red cross on a white background. The three gape at the lines of knights, as the music reaches a crescendo.

"Hail travelers!" A familiar voice calls, as one steps forward, removing her helm. Qrow gapes at Alicia as she stares at him, speaking with a deep accent. "Could you perhaps be fellow believers of the Holy Lord and His Church?"

Qrow gapes for a moment, before putting on a straight face.

"Yes, we are!" He replies strongly, while Blake and Ruby still look confused.

"Excellent! We are on the way to Jerusalem in order to drive out the Saracens and reclaim the Holy Land!" She proclaims loudly, as the howls and roars of Grimm begin to resound through the loud music. "Join us on our Holy Crusade!"

Qrow glances over his shoulder towards the oncoming Grimm, seeing hundreds of Grimm with Salem at their backs, and smirks slightly.

"Yes, we will gladly join! But be warned, a witch known as Salem has many beasts of Shadow under her control, and has joined the Saracens!" He lies fluidly, causing fury to build on Alicia's face. "We must defeat her and her armies before we can march on the Holy Land!"

Alicia draws her blade as the Grimm draw near.

"In the name of the Lord, my brothers! Deus Vult!" She shouts before charging down the hill towards the oncoming horde.

"DEUS VULT! DEUS VULT! DEUS VULT! WE WILL TAKE JERUSALEM!"

"IN THE NAME OF GOD WE GO TO HEAVEN!"

The three Hunters watch as the army charges around them, hundreds upon hundreds of heavily armored knights going on to fight for their Holy Crusade. When the tides of silver and black collide, the Grimm are instantly pushed back, evaporating in droves upon the steel of God's warriors.

"DEUS VULT, INFIDELS!"

Qrow shrugs as he watches it, feeling a certain smugness from how easily this army(which had mysteriously come from nowhere) cut through the hides of the Grimm he'd fought for a lifetime, while the music intensified as the battle drew on.

"Where are they playing the music from?" Ruby asks in confusion, searching for the source.

"Please, my child," an elderly voice interrupts, drawing the trios attention to a man in cloth, with a strange hexagonal hat upon his head, and a staff topped with a large golden cross in his hand. "The Lord provides for his Holy Warriors, and His miracles are unquestionable."

A loud roar splits the air, drawing the attention of the group to the skies, to see the massive dragon Grimm flying closer and closer to the army of Crusaders. The old man lets out a hum.

"Do you think your God will protect you from that?" Blake asks skeptically. The man turns a critical eye towards the Faunus as every knight within thirty feet stopped and turned to stare at her.

"Are you a disbelieving heretic, perhaps?" He asks dangerously, making the girl sweat heavily.

"N-no! No, no nononono!" She quickly backpedals. "Deus Vult!" And with that the Crusaders returned to their charge.

"Is there any end to our Holy brethren?" Ruby asks, still watching as more knights pour over the hill.

"Not until God wills it, my child," the old man states as the dragon crashes down upon the crusaders. He watches for a few moments as the Crusaders attack futilely, swords bouncing off its thick hide. He slams the base of his staff on the ground. "Speak it with me, my brethren!" He shouts, voice carrying over the music and clamor of battle as he levels the top of his cross at the monstrous Grimm.

"DEUS VULT!"

In a moment, a massive beam of light left the cross, and split the Dragon in twine. The three Hunters stared in shock. The dragon, which had felled Beacon, which resisted Ruby's silver eyes, which had killed off Ren, Nora, Oscar, and Weiss, in an instant, was felled.

"Heh," The old man says with a smirk. "Deus Vult, infidels."

* * *

**AN: **Remember how before I said I'd consider doing third person again in the future?

Fuck. That. Noise.

Never again.

Anyhow, review, tell me how horrid it was, etc etc.

See ya next time.

-Lambda38

**P.S.-**If you think I shouldn't of done that omake… blame Radi. He was supposed to be my impulse control. Also, give his stories a read. He's a good writer.

Later.


	6. Chapter 5

_**I wrote this AN a long time ago so it's kinda moot by now. **_

**AN: **Huh. I just got off of watching two videos on Adam by both Legend of Remnant and Unicorn of War. And while I agree more with Eruption Fang's take on the character(mainly because it flows better with this genre of show and story…), I can see where they're coming from and don't dislike canon Adam as much.

But ain't nobody gonna convince his death was deserved. A logical conclusion in the story? Yes. But the issue is it was plot driven, not character driven. If we'd watched his skills deteriorate, or Yang and Blake's skill and strength rise dramatically, then I'd not hate it. But I do, because it was a plot necessity rather than a character finale.

Also, to hell with the heroic music that played while the two stabbed him. I'd be fine if it had had darker sub tones just before it happened and then immediately cut when they stabbed him and they actually felt some horror for taking a life, no matter how much they needed him to die. Even people who kill purely out of self defense, in war or otherwise, feel massive amounts of trauma from the event, especially if they've never done it before.

Sorry, my rant is over, here's the chapter. No omake this time, don't worry.

Hope ya enjoy.-L38

* * *

**Chapter 5: Accidents and Living**

* * *

**Alicia's POV**

I stare up at my first class from the floor of the school arena, Goodwitch currently standing across from me as I address the class.

"Aura Splinters are the worst pain in the ass a Hunter can absorb from another human or Faunus," I lecture, steadfastly ignoring the few on their scrolls. "In general, they'll interrupt your Aura flow and render you incapable of using your Semblance or Aura at all, depending on the severity of the Splinter. To demonstrate why you need to put your best effort into learning how to counter said attack, Professor Goodwitch has agreed to demonstrating the effects of having a Splinter shoved into your Aura." I glance at Goodwitch, who merely nods, before looking back to the stands. "As for rules, we're going by tournament style knockouts, where if one of us falls beneath twenty percent of our total Aura pool, we will stop fighting. Furthermore, I am not allowed to get any closer to Professor Goodwitch, so that I can't make physical contact. Physical contact makes it easier to insert an Aura Splinter, however the distance is merely to show that those of you with long range Semblances are at just as much risk as someone with no range at all."

I turn to Goodwitch as she taps a few buttons on her scroll pad, bringing up our Aura gauges on the wall.

One thing I don't understand is how Remnant has technology to measure Aura percentage, in respect to one's maximum capacity, but not measure Aura with a standard measurement system.

Idiots.

"On your mark, Professor," I state, taking a stance. Goodwitch pushes her glasses up her nose as she stores her scroll, before flaring her whip, several barrels placed around the area for this event starting to fly at me.

I duck out of the way for the first, curling my left hand in close to my body, preparing my Splinter. The second and third come in quick succession, Goodwitch nearly pinning me between them, forcing me to jump over the first and push off the second.

After my feet hit the ground, I jump back to avoid the next one, just in time for one I hadn't noticed to slam into me. I grunt in surprise, nearly losing control of my Splinter, and hit the ground. I glance up to see Goodwitch about to pile the barrels on top of me. I roll away, barely missing them, and start extending my senses to find Goodwitch's aura.

_She's got balls, I guess,_ I think as I see her Aura flaring almost all around me. I glance at the barrels flying at me again. _It's strongest with the barrels, so there would be the most effective. Alright then. _

I jump up off the ground, and twirl past her next projectiles, before slamming my left hand into the base of the next barrel, lodging the Splinter into her Aura. Immediately, the rest of the buckets flop to the ground, and a groan makes my blood run colder.

I look over to my fellow Professor to see her face turning white, her teeth gritting.

"Xiao Long, Winchester, Daichi, Valkyrie, get your asses down here!" I shout as I sprint at the woman, jumping over the various dropped barrels as the woman's legs crumble beneath her. I drop and slide the last few feet, catching her before she can impact the ground, and position her head on my thighs. "Glynda, I need you to open your mouth for a second."

The woman doesn't respond as her eyes twist in agony. I sigh and apply some Aura into my left arm, grabbing her jaw and forcing it open, before placing my right hand fingers inside.

"Professor, what's happening?" Xiao Long asks as she runs up to us, concern and some amount of fear in her voice. The other three I called reach us moment later.

"I'll explain after, now we need to help her," I order, ignoring how my Aura is pulsing around the fingers inside Goodwitchs mouth. She'd probably bite them off if I didn't have Aura. "Each of you, grab one of her limbs, I need you to hold her down while I fish out the Splinter."

"What'd you do you stupid animal?" Cardin demands, anger in his voice, prompting a few gasps and an incredulous stare from Yang. I meet his glare with equal ferocity.

"Shut up and help me help her, or do you want her to die?" I ask poignantly, which prompts the other three to move and grab hold, Yang and Yatsuhashi taking hold of her arms, while Nora takes it upon herself to hold both legs. Cardin glares while I place my now free left hand on Glynda's clavicle, swiftly pushing my Aura through what remains of hers.

Glynda immediately bites even harder onto my hand and begins to start jerking about, a scream breaking its way out of her mouth.

I ignore all of this and the panicked cries of the students as I continue my search. I search through nearly ninety percent of her Aura for the next ten minutes, with Goodwitch's tremors and struggles getting continuously weaker before I find my Aura, with a hefty buildup of Glynda's own behind it. In a moment, I grab the Splinter and absorb it back into myself, catching her Aura before it can shred her own Aura pathways and slowly filtering it down before gently extricating myself from Glynda's Aura.

The woman stops shaking as my Aura recedes, and the pressure on my fingers finally lets up after the last vestiges leave her system. The woman falls limp as I take a gasping breath. I remove my hand from her mouth, shaking slightly.

"Go to sleep, Glynda," I order gently. "You're going to need it right now." Her eyes fall shut after a moment.

I look up to see the majority of the class standing around us, with Adel positioned next to Valkyrie holding one of Goodwitchs legs, while Winchester is currently slumped against a wall. I pull out my scroll as I take a few deep breaths.

"You can release her. I'll call Ozpin to get someone to come take care of her before explaining what exactly just happened," I inform the group around me, most of whom appear concerned or afraid. A few taps later, and Ozpin picks up.

"_Yes, Professor Chrome, how can I help you?" _The man asks.

"There was a complication in my demonstration with Professor Goodwitch. She'll need to be taken to the infirmary for observation and rest," I say. "She should be fine with a good rest, but it's always best to be cautious. I'll submit a full report by the end of the day."

"_I see,"_ Ozpin replies. _"I'll inform the infirmary staff and they should be there to pick her up in a few minutes."_

"Thank you Headmaster," I finish before hanging up. I look around at my students. "Forgive me for not standing, but that drained me a little."

"Uh, Prof, what was that?" Nakashima demands, anger in her voice. I lazily turn my gaze to the girl, before answering.

"That, Ms. Nakashima, was what happens when an Aura Splinter meant for an average person gets jammed into an Aura Sensitive," I reply calmly, getting several confused stares. "There are three general categories people with Aura fall into. Aura Sensitives are incredibly aware of their Aura and subtle changes to it, average users who are neither particularly adept or inept at sensing those changes, and Aura Inepts who couldn't feel changes to their Aura if they tried." I gesture to the unconscious form of Goodwitch. "Professor Goodwitch, as well as I, fall into the category of Aura Sensitive, though I didn't realize she was one. While being Aura Sensitive is nothing bad on a normal day, when Aura techniques start getting thrown around, Sensitives are the most affected. Conversely, we are the ones who can counter these attacks most easily."

I take another deep breath as the students part for a gurney rolling in. I gently move Goodwitchs head from my lap and stand to get out of their way. Two of them get Goodwitch up and away, while the last one asks me a few questions on what happened, and I inform him of the events of the demonstration and subsequent mishap.

After he leaves, I continue.

"Aura Splinter is designed to be inserted into Aura pathways and inhibit the movement of one's Aura," I explain, adopting a more professional pose as I turn back to the students. "This causes a buildup of Aura, which can lead to said buildup exploding inside your own body."

The looks on the faces of the students around me seem to convey understanding through horror, though Belladonna looks confused.

"Professor, if it causes a block in Aura pathways, why does being sensitive, inept, or average change anything?" The black haired girl asks. I nod in acknowledgment of the question.

"I don't know," I say simply, getting a mass of incredulous looks, which prompts me to sigh. "I am an Aura wielder, not a scientist. I cannot tell you because there is no science that has gone into studying our Aura and how it works, or what differences there are from person to person." The group exchange some doubtful looks. "You are all welcome to find any research you can, but you will not find answers. I can teach you the techniques, and I can teach you how to use your Aura, but understanding your Aura is mostly beyond me. That said, I can tell you that Aura mostly follows the flow of your major veins and arteries through your body, so if you study your cardiovascular system, you will be able to understand what direction it flows better."

My words do garner a few curious looks, but the majority appear distracted.

"I'll teach you all how to counter Aura Splinters in the next few classes, but considering what happened today, I'll be dismissing you early," I state, turning towards the barrels scattered about. "Be sure to study the cardiovascular system. It will help."

I break off from my students and begin gathering the barrels, hefting them one at a time over to where they had been. I could leave it to the cleaning staff, but since I ended class early I might as well clean up the mess.

The class mostly files out, with Xiao Long and Daichi remaining behind to help me with cleaning up. I'm hardly surprised that Daichi stayed, but Yang? Now that is a surprise.

I wonder what she wants?

With their help, the task barely takes more than ten minutes.

_I'm almost glad Goodwitch only attacked me with only fourteen of them_, I think as I glance at the stacks against the wall. _If she'd used more, that would have taken much longer. Still, I should've checked her sensitivity beforehand, rather than letting it get this out of hand. _

"Thank you both for the help," I say, turning to face the two as they place the last two against the wall.

"It's no problem Prof," Xiao Long says with a grin, while Daichi merely nods before proceeding to leave. I give them both a nod before turning to leave. "Ah, Professor?" I turn back to Xiao Long, who's rubbing the back of her head and trying to avoid looking at me.

"Yes, Ms. Xiao Long?" I ask as Daichi leaves. She watches him go before turning back to me, eyes on the floor.

"I, uh," she tries, discomfort showing on her face. I wait patiently as she gets her words in order. "I wanted to thank you." She manages to meet my eyes, but I can read her body language well enough to know she wishes she wasn't there. "For saving me and Ruby back on Patch." I let out a hum. "I nearly got us killed and you saved us, so, thanks." She breaks her gaze almost as soon as she finishes.

"You're welcome, then," I reply easily. "Though perhaps I should apologize for failing to protect your mother." Yang vehemently shakes her head, surprising me.

"No, my mom wouldn't hold that against you, and she didn't raise me to do that either," the blond states, though she doesn't meet my eyes. "Anyways, I heard from Ruby that my dad and uncle Qrow attacked you despite the fact that you saved us, so I wanted to apologize for that." I stare at the top of Yangs head.

It isn't hard normally, seeing as how I have more than half a foot over her, but the fact that she's looking towards the floor makes it very simple.

"It was not you that decided to attack me, nor was it you who decided it would be a good idea to not inform your uncle that I did not commit any crimes," I say calmly, though I feel some annoyance. "All the same, you do not need to thank me for saving you. It was the least I could do." I take a deep breath, before pulling my scroll out to check the time. "I should probably submit my report to the Headmaster. Please have a good day, Ms. Xiao Long."

"Yeah, see ya Professor," she replies before we go our separate ways.

* * *

**Five Weeks Later**

After the incident with Glynda, the woman had a bit of concern being around me for a while, but I eventually managed to soften relations between us by teaching her how to combat the technique. She grasped it far more quickly than any student aside from the star pupil, Weiss, interestingly enough.

Classes had progressed well enough, and most of my students managed to get a basic grasp on the concept at least, with the Aura Inepts like Yang lagging behind in terms of progress. Others had made decent headway, but only Weiss had adequately performed the technique itself. This may have more to do with the fact that team RWBY asks me to train with them the most often. Most of the other team's either content themselves with class time or the videos I put on my teachers page on the Dustnet.

But that team, with some prodding from Weiss, no doubt, absorbs the majority of my office hours and some of my free time during the week. With this, Yang managed to keep pace with average Aura users who only pay attention in class while Blake and Ruby are ahead of the crowd, though not by much.

The students who had been capable of using minor Aura techniques like Aura Blast before coming to class had demonstrated for the class when I felt the need to do so. They are ahead on Aura manipulation and most have nearly completed their studies into dispersing a Splinter, and a few even know how to produce one, however unsteady it is.

Many of them complain on how I personally hit them with the Splinters and that it's hardly fair, but they quiet down when I say few people are as good as me, and if they can refute me, they can refute anyone else.

Soon enough I'll be able to teach them to fish a Splinter out of their Aura on their own.

But for now, I shall enjoy my alone time and drink my tea in peace.

I sit in a traditional seiza pose, gazing out over Beacon from my position near the window of my room. With my race, Ozpin gave me a room with a window that stretches to the ground, so I can bathe in the sunlight if I feel the need, so I'm enjoying it as I watch the students walk about.

_Being a Professor is long days, longer nights, and long treks to and from my cave,_ I think as I take a sip. _Why did the god make me unable to sleep in human form? It makes staying in cities and interacting with people such a bother. _

I ponder the question to no avail for the nth time and finish my tea. After a moment more of luxuriating in the sun, I rise and take my dishes to the small sink, carefully washing them before placing them up to dry and moving into the bedroom.

I sigh as I take a seat on the edge of the bed I've never used, reaching over and grabbing the book I'd tossed onto it earlier and opening to the marked page, before my scroll rings. I groan as I close the book and stand to get my scroll, walking out into the main room again and answer the call.

"Chrome speaking," I say tiredly, leaning next to the device.

"Hello Ms. Chrome, I hope the morning finds you well?" Professor Port asks, his bellowing voice carrying loudly even through a scroll.

"I'm doing well, Professor Port, how are you?" I reply, already knowing what's coming.

"I'm doing fantastic, thank you for asking," he answers. "I was wondering if you would perhaps like to join Bartholemew, Gylnda, and I for a light lunch out in Vale." I look at the time, noting it to be nearly eleven, and repress a sigh.

I don't like being around too many people. I can stand the students because it's my job and I want them to survive. I didn't get a choice with Silvia, she forced herself onto me. With the other Professors, it's a poor coworker who constantly denies them for no reason. It's for this purpose that for nearly five weeks, I've always made sure to not always do all of my paperwork or to hand out two to three answer quizzes in my class so I can claim I need to finish it rather than hang out. I'd eaten lunch a few times with Glynda, but none of the others.

Unfortunately, I wanted today to be a restful day, so I sorted everything out already. It was simple, especially since the trip to Forever Fall meant a significant portion of my classes hadn't been in attendance on Friday.

"I don't have anything pressing waiting for me, so I will be able to make it," I say calmly, belying the sinking feeling in my gut. "Where did you all wish to meet?"

At least Glynda will be there. Normally it's just Oobleck and Port, maybe Peach on a good day. But with Glynda there will be somebody I might be able to deflect onto.

But if this goes as I anticipate, it will be something of an interrogation.

"We were going to meet at the Bullhead pad in thirty minutes," The man says jovially.

"See you then," I reply before hanging up.

I sigh as I head to my bags in the corner, taking out a plain gray cloak and a pair of fresh and presentable clothes.

Huntress or not, going everywhere looking like I'm prepared to kick ass and take names isn't always the most flattering. I change and look at myself in the mirror of my bathroom, humming. A simple black blouse with a knee length dark gray skirt, and my normal combat boots swapped for a pair of simple gray shoes.

I don't like being out of my combat uniform, it makes me feel exposed.

A scant few minutes later I leave the building and slowly walk along, enjoying the sun and the brisk breeze which makes my cape flutter along behind me. Perhaps not a perfect day, but warm enough that I don't need heat pads.

I make my way over to the landing pads, sitting on a bench and closing my eyes to wait. Barely ten minutes later, I hear the click of heels approaching me, and open my eyes to see Weiss, much to my surprise.

"Ms. Schnee, how may I help you?" I ask, having a fairly good idea what she's going to ask about. She always does ask more and more questions about the applications of Aura.

"Good morning, Professor," she greets with a frown, looking downwards, unlike her normal countenance. "May I ask you a question?" I raise an eyebrow as I gesture to the open seat beside me. The girl sits, not looking at me as she clasps her hands together.

I stare at her for a moment as she sits, clearly thinking, before speaking.

"Has something happened between you and your team?" I ask, making her jump.

"That is one way to put it," she says with a sigh. "We found out something about Blake that is shocking, to say the least." I blink at her statement.

_Does that mean I'll have to watch the dockyards for the next few days? It's either that or I'm watching for a Fang meeting. Or is it both? _I wonder idly, before refocusing on Weiss.

"Was it the fact that she's a Faunus or that she used to be in the Fang?" I ask bluntly, startling Weiss enough to make her stare at me in shock. "Look up 'Belladonna' on the Dustnet and click the first wiki link. You'll feel rather ridiculous." I wait calmly as the girl does so, only chuckling as she pinches the bridge of her nose with a huff. "Yeah, the daughter of Menageries Chief is hardly a figure any Faunus in the know could miss. What did you want to ask of me, Ms. Schnee?"

The girl looks at her scroll for a few moments before turning to meet my eyes.

"She was a part of the organization that murdered members of my family," she states. I nod in reply. "The ones that killed board members, caused my father to come home, enraged, and make the lives of myself and my siblings terrible." I nod again. A look of confusion glosses in her eyes before she asks her final question. "How should I react to this? Logically, I should report her and have her arrested for being a terrorist, but if I do that, then she'll just run further." I look away from her, seeing Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck approaching. I wave to them and signal to wait.

Thankfully, they oblige.

"If you're asking for me to make the decision for you, I can't do that. Not because I'm unwilling, but I'm not the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company," I say, making the girl frown. "I doubt you were asking for me to make a choice, so if you're asking for my knowledge, then listen. The White Fang are an unfortunate necessity." I don't need to look to see her scandalized look. "The majority of the missions I take are rather subtle in nature. Infiltration, sabotage, the occasional investigation, and of course, dealing with bandits and Grimm. Over the years, I've learned a thing or two about why the White Fang has become what they have." I look into Weiss's eyes, watching as she struggles between disgust and respect. "Do you know the name Alexander Birch?" She thinks for a moment, before scowling.

"A Pro-Faunus politician in Vale, who was assassinated by the White Fang alongside his family a few months ago," the girl answers. "A perfect representation of the barbarity of those degenerates." I give a nod.

"At first glance, yes," I reply calmly. "Did you know that White Fang recruitment levels have never been higher than now?" Weiss blinks in shock. "All of it due to Representative Birch's execution. Why would the White Fang's recruitment rates spike if the actions of the Fang, publicly demonized across the media and on Menagerie, are inherently bad for Faunus rights?" The girl is frowning, brow furrowing as she tries to understand. "It's because he was running the most prolific Faunus slavery ring on Remnant."

"That's not possible!" Weiss snaps.

"I discovered it myself," I state in reply, my eyes piercing her shocked blue ones. I shake my head with a sigh. "At first I sent what I had found to Professor Ozpin and the Chief of Police here in Vale. No action was taken after several weeks, and I was forced to send it to my contacts in the Fang." Weiss stiffens next to me, making me smirk dryly. "Relax, I'm not part of the Fang or interested in becoming a member, though they'd love to have me." I glance at her. "But if you ever meet a Faunus Hunter, know that they likely have some connection to the Fang, if only tangentially. In any case, they took action. They killed Birch and his family because of the lives they had ruined, of the families they had destroyed. Even now, those that were enslaved are bolstering the ranks of the Fang and many have joined in recruitment pitches. The horrors of what Birch did make it all the more enticing, because he was the most prominent pusher for the idea that we could be fully accepted. Now that they see his real face-."

"They fear they'll never be able to gain what they want without violence," Weiss finishes for me. I incline my head.

"All of this is a long way of saying," I continue as I stand, looking down at her. "I believe Blake did what she believed in. If she has left the Fang, then they have become something she cannot abide. If you trust her enough to believe that, then do what you believe is best. Understand that not every decision must be the most logical, and that sometimes, the people in power aren't interested in helping everyone. Good day, Ms. Schnee." I turn and walk towards my fellow teachers, who finally congregated.

_Peach is here too?_ I think in surprise.

* * *

I look at Port as he laughs boisterously at a tale Oobleck told.

"Quite an intriguing answer to a complex situation, but if I'd been there, I probably would've used the shovel to beat back those Nevermore," he boasts as we approach a diner that had opened up recently, which specifically caters more to the Hunter community. Glynda scoffs at Port's comment.

"Of course you would, you search for the most oblique and unheard of ways to solve problems," she replies with a small smile. I can hardly help but chuckle along with the group.

"But Glynda, my dear, finding a new inventive solution to problems only increases my ability to think outside the box and survive!" The portly man answers. "Why, just the other day, I was surrounded by a group of Ursai and had had my blunderbuss wrenched from my grasp after being separated from Ms. Chrome!" I recall the small excursion he and I had taken into the Emerald Forest in order to capture some Grimm and cull the population.

"You threw your axe to me and tore off after the first group you came across, Professor Port," I correct flatly, earning a laugh from Peach and Oobleck, and a polite cough from Glynda as Port himself rubs the back of his head.

"Are you certain? I'm sure it was an Elder Boarbatusk that took my axe from me after you were distracted by a group of Alpha Beowolves," he insists, giving me a wink. I roll my eyes.

"Naturally," I reply, before we enter the diner and I am hit with the AC, making me draw my cloak in around myself even as I draw out my scroll, swiftly switching to a temperature gauge.

Most scrolls don't have built in thermometers, but when you are partially cold blooded it becomes a necessity to have one. I frown at the number on screen as I pocket it and turn my attention back to Port.

I follow the group to the booth he picks out as he boisterously tells the slightly modified tale of how he captured four Ursa Majors whilst I stared on in awe. I take a seat next to Professor Peach, a slender man who wears a simple blue suit, unlike Ports more flowery style or Oobleck's half dressed attire. He has straight brown hair and rather dull black eyes, however he is a respectable Hunter.

After a few more minutes of Ports storytelling, the cafe staff make their way over to us. As he arrives, I glance over to see someone a little surprising.

"Good day, welcome to the Golden Stone, how can I serve you today?" Jaune Arc asks, a polite smile on his face as he studiously doesn't look at me or Glynda while handing out menus.

"Ah, good day!" Port states as he glances at the menu the boy hands out. "I shall have a nice Mistralian steak and a glass of water, please." Oobleck moves through the menu at a light speed pace and answers right after his friend.

"Indeed, I shall have a simple Schnee salad," the Doctor requests, receiving a nod as Jaune writes the order. "I would also like a cup of your Vacuon Roast Coffee!" Jaune looks at Peach next.

"Yes, I think I'll just have a cup of green tea," the man requests politely, receiving a nod in return.

"Certainly," Jaune replies. "What can I get for you two then?" The boy still doesn't look at me.

"I would like a cup of black tea and a serving of chicken Alfredo please," Glynda says, handing her menu to Peach, who'd collected them from myself, Port, and Oobleck already, who hands then to Jaune, who collects them with a small word of thanks. I sigh as it comes my turn to order.

"I'll be fine with nothing, thank you," I say, noting the frown from Port and Oobleck, even as Glynda hums in understanding and Peach glances at me curiously. Jaune himself stiffens a mite.

"Ms. Chrome, it is quite discourteous-," Port begins, before I cut him off.

"Your concern for politeness is noted, Professor, as is your ignorance of my race," I say blandly as I glance at him, before looking back at Jaune. "I would normally order, but it's too cold here, Mr. Arc." The boy looks at me in surprise, probably due to how he had not expected me to remember him. "Due to the temperature, if I were to eat, my stomach would stop digesting in about twenty minutes as my body cools. It's quite uncomfortable to just have it sit there, so please forgive me for not eating." The boy blinks, before he winces.

"Right, my apologies, I'll turn up the temperature a bit," he says with a polite smile. "I should have your drinks out in a few minutes and your meals ready sometime after that." As he departs, I glance back at Professor Port.

"My apologies for the interruption, Professor, however my biology is not something I am capable of controlling," I inform him, prompting a nod from the man.

_At least partially, _I think as I flick my tongue, tasting the various scents of the place.

It's very clean, if I do say so, and the weapon racks are a nice touch. I can tell the one civilian family here is quite uncomfortable. I wonder what they expected coming into a place that caters to Hunters.

"No, no, it was my mistake. I didn't do any research into your race, so I misunderstood your intentions," he assures me. "I apologize."

"Thank you," I reply simply, allowing the conversation to continue.

We end up staying for several hours, Peach explaining some of the applications that the sap from Forever Fall has aside from attracting Grimm, Port regaling a few more entertaining tales, and generally venting about some of the more ridiculous happenings that our students got up to recently. I even was able to order a nice steak. By the time Oobleck and Port decided to head out, I was quite pleased. Peach departed soon after, leaving just myself and Goodwitch in the diner.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," I admit to her, receiving a wry grin in reply.

"What, did you think they'd be overbearing and play 20 Questions with you?" She asks with a chuckle. I chuckle as I nod, reaching out to take a sip of my water.

"I don't know or work with many other Hunters. Working at an Academy full of them is certainly interesting, at the very least," I say. Glynda nods.

"It is a departure from field work, and so far you're doing well," she replies, before giving me a mild glare. "But you really shouldn't have team RWBY occupying all of your out of class hours. It doesn't allow any other team to even try to get more time studying with you." I nod in acknowledgment.

It's hardly the first time she's told me, though I've always been able to evade addressing it.

"I might be able to open up time if anyone else bothered to try asking for it," I reply, not for the first time. "The only other team that has asked is team CFVY and I'm almost certain that's because their team leader wants to help Ms. Scarlatina. The girl is a bit of a pushover." Glynda just gives me a look. After a few moments of meeting her stare, I feel the urge to fidget. "What?"

"You're showing too much favoritism. Besides, they need to practice on their own," she comments. "Always getting taught is fine, but they need to practice and experiment a bit on their own. Their way of doing it does not need to match your own." I hum as I take another sip of my water.

"If they mess up out of my supervision, they could end up like Mr. Bronzewing," I reply steadily.

"And like the young man, they will recover and keep going," she states. "Accidents will happen, it happens no matter what new skill is being taught. Whether it be team RWBY or not, you can't always be there. But your other students need your aid as well. Perhaps if you free up some time they might feel they have a chance to practice with you." I sigh as I rub my forehead.

_RWBY will end up in situations where my teaching could be vital,_ I recall. _Their development is more useful. That said, it's hardly like I expect much to come from all of this. Perhaps I ought to spread it out. Who knows, some of them might be able to save more people with it._

"Fine. I'll let team RWBY know they shouldn't come quite as often as they do," I concede.

"That's all I ask," Glynda replies calmly, though I can feel the happiness flowing in her voice. I look back at her as I hear her get up. "I need to get back to Beacon. I'll see you there."

I nod as I turn back to my water.

This place has a cozy atmosphere so I don't mind staying a little longer. A few minutes later I feel my phone buzz and open it to see a text from Glynda. I furrow my brow at the message.

'_It's a tradition. Sorry.' _

I try to puzzle the meaning when I hear Jaune walk over. I look up to see him holding a piece of paper.

"So you're paying for your group then?" He asks, not meeting my eyes as I freeze, eyes narrowing.

"So it would seem," I say in annoyance as I pull out my wallet. I take the bill from him and glance at the price, before passing him a few hundred Lien with a sigh.

He takes it wordlessly and walks off as I finish off my glass. A quick glance reveals the diner to be empty and get up.

I walk over to the counter Jaune is behind, staring at the young boy.

"Jaune Arc, is it?" I call, making him turn in surprise.

"Uh, yes," he says. "How can I help you?" I stare at him for a moment.

"Why did you try to lie your way into Beacon?" I ask. He scowls for a moment as he looks at me.

"I was trying to follow in my father's footsteps," he says simply. "Beacon was the best way to do that."

"Why?" I ask, making him blink.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Why do you want to be a Hunter?"

"Because it is my dream," he reiterates, gritting his teeth.

"It is your dream to be a person who goes into the wilds, expecting nothing but carnage and savagery in exchange for money?" I prod with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not asking if you want to be a Hunter or if it's your dream. Why do you want to be a Hunter? Money, power, fame?" I stare into his eyes, seeing the various emotions boiling in him.

"Because I want to be a Hero, alright?" He bites, narrowing his eyes at me. "Are you happy now?"

"Why do you want to be a Hero, Jaune?" I demand, making his patience end. "What purpose do you chase?"

"I wanted to help people like my father does and his father before him did, alright?" He snarls, slamming his hands on the desk between us. "I wanted to make my father proud, and I wanted to prove I could do it! Is that what you wanted to hear?" I stare at the boy, before sighing.

"No," I admit, making him huff. "But it's good enough." I meet his eyes. "I can help you start that journey, if you want." He blinks as his frustration dissipates. "I couldn't let you join Beacon because you would have died. I will not regret forcing you to leave, but I can at least give you a chance to make yourself into what you want." The boy stares at me, face shifting through shock and anger. "Do you want me to unlock your Aura, Mr. Arc?" He states at me for a few seconds before he nods.

"Yes," he finally decides. I nod as he steps out from behind the counter between us.

"Close your eyes," I order as I put a hand on his shoulder and the other on the middle of his chest.

"Alright," he says somewhat uncertainly as his eyes shut. I close my own as I summon my Aura.

I know back when I wasn't a massive snake there were some heated thoughts on the necessity of the Aura chant done to unlock Jaune's Aura. The chant is not necessary, however the Aura of the unlocked is significantly diminished in comparison to what it can be if the chant is recited. Furthermore, depending on how close the chant is to the person who chants it, the chant has a variance in its level of effect.

In other words, here I chant.

"_For it is through struggle that we create change. Through this we become a symbol of truth and hope to those who suffer," _I chant, sending my Aura through my hand into the deadened coil inside of Jaune latching onto it. "_Eternal through time and free from fear, I release your soul and by my hand, raise you up." _I pull and unleash his Aura, feeling extremely fatigued as my Aura is battered out by the wave forcing its way from Jaune's core.

I stagger always from him as my Aura sense is bathed in the presence of his Aura, gasping at my own depletion.

"What the fuck are you kid?" I gasp out as I stare at his awed expression as he looks at the white glow across his arms. The boy looks at me in confusion.

Let me explain my shock. Velvet has around a hundredth of my own Aura size, a normal average human size of Aura.

Jaune's approaches two thirds of my own. This absolutely fucks over my entire understanding of how Aura is stored and how much a normal human can possibly have.

After taking a few more breaths, I stand up and look at him.

"You have a lot of Aura, Mr. Arc," I inform him. "More than anyone else I've encountered." His look of awe returns as he looks at his hands, which have since stopped glowing. "Be sure to train. I'm sure there is at least one student at Beacon who needs some cash, so you might be able to hire one if you can reach them. In any event, I should be on my way." I turn and move towards the door, picking up a butter knife from one of the tables. "Have a pleasant evening, and tell your associate if she puts a blade near my throat again I will take issue."

"Associate?" Jaune asks in confusion, as I throw my butter knife, the sound of shattering glass resounding as Neo catches it in the air. "Neo? What are you doing here?"

I glance at the small woman as she looks at me and turn away, leaving the small diner to see the calm colors of night.

I walk towards the airdocks, checking my scroll for the next airship departure before an explosion reaches my ears. A moment later, I land on a roof and look towards the docks, seeing a small plume of smoke and several bullheads whizzing around.

"What a way to end my night," I murmur as I bolt in the direction of the action.

* * *

**AN: **So. That's a thing.

Yeah. I thought V7 didn't have enough cliffhangers, so here's another one. ;)

Anyways, hope you enjoyed, do leave a review, follow and fav if you're feeling generous. I should be able to write faster than I do, but my inspiration is a fickle thing, so I apologize for how long I'm taking with all of this.

But, I'll see you next chapter. Later.

-Lambda38


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: **Bloody hell people are impossible to please. On my old Jaune fic people were frustrated I took so long, now people are frustrated I only glossed over Alicia's road. Bloody hell._(I'm well aware it's impossible for everyone to be happy with a story, just a small frustration I have as a writer.)_ Right. I was gonna put up a poll about it but then I realized I don't care much for opinions of people when I want to actually write.

So basically, I'm gonna post a separate story called 'Alicia Chrome, Huntress of Vacuo' which will detail her exploits between Chapters 1 and 2, as well as every gap in Chapter 2. It will naturally be supplementary data, rather than required data, and I will include everything you need to know about this story inside of it, but if you'd like to know, then it will be there for your reading pleasure.

Also, I realized belatedly that the time skip robbed me of the ability to show many things, which forces me into a 'tell, don't show' manner of storytelling which I_(and many others)_ find particularly unsatisfying. So one day maybe I'll combine the two stories, with some heavy editing, to allow for that, but that's future Me's problem.

Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter.

-Lambda38

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dealing With Thieves**

* * *

I hop from one roof to the next, groaning as I keep my eyes on the circling Bullheads.

_It would be tonight after every bloody Professor has left the area that this would happen, isn't it? What kind of bullshit is this? _I wonder as I channel my Aura through my body, taking on a subtle gray glow as I nearly triple in speed, ignoring the sound of tearing cloth as my skirt fails to stretch enough. I close the distance in under half a minute, launching myself off of my latest roof at Roman Torchwick as he points his cane at a downed blonde.

"Hey!" Rings from one of the nearby roofs, distracting the man long enough for me to arrive and slam a fist into his cheek. He grunts in pain as he goes flying, and I hit the ground hard, rolling several times before regaining my feet. I duck to the side just in time to avoid a flare as I narrow my eyes at Torchwick.

"Roman Torchwick," I call as I flex my arms. "You caught me while I was off duty, apologies if I look a little underdressed for this dance." The man chuckles as Ruby, Blake, and the blonde take out more of the surrounding White Fang.

"Well what can I say," he replies, taking a ready stance. "I'm a man of many-." I turn and elbow the grunt behind me in the gut, before tossing him aside as Roman bears down on me, firing several more flares at my sides before thrusting his cane towards me. I catch it in my gut, and grab the length of the cane, scowling as he grins. "Surprises." I feel the explosion against my stomach and stumble for a moment before yanking the man forward and delivering a headbutt straight to his nose.

He shouts in shock, his cane slipping from his grip as he stumbles back. I toss the piece of metal aside, the shaft having cracked and broken in multiple places where the explosion had pushed out from. I step forward in order to slam a Splinter into him, but my stomach sways suddenly, making me lose my balance as I feel a rush of sweat. I curse as I shake my head, and take deep breaths to steady myself as I force my Aura through my stomach, trying to force it to cooperate.

Before I can, I feel a foot meet my head and shout in shock, being sent stumbling before I growl, opening my eyes and lunging at him as I regain my feet. He meets my swift strikes with practiced blocks and harsh retaliations, my Aura flaring up all over my body as I feel my center slowly come back under proper control.

I throw a wild punch, only to receive a fist in my gut for my trouble, sending me wheezing for air. I stumble back and receive a punch to my temple for my trouble, my eyes narrowing as my Aura pulses around the area. I catch his next hit on my forearm, before jabbing at him with my free hand, a Splinter formed over my finger as I graze his stomach in some form of poetic justice.

"Ow, what the fuck was that?" He snarls as he leaps back, noticeably slower.

"You're under arrest," I state, leaping at him and delivering a sloppy roundhouse to his head while his Aura's down, sending him careening into the floor. "I suggest you stay quiet."

I look at the man to find he's unconscious, unsurprisingly. I move to grab him and drag him along with me when a wave of Aura that had been present earlier this night washes over the area, making me sigh as Roman's own signature vanishes. I take a deep breath as I let out a light groan, my hand hovering over my already aching stomach.

_Fucking lack of heat control, _I think in annoyance as I glance at my skirt, trying to figure if it's even reasonably modest at this point. _And that's the reason I never wear skirts. Can't believe I forgot that. _I tug at the fabric, resigning myself to be revealing the majority of my right thigh for the duration.

"Professor Chrome," a cheerful voice behind me calls. I turn to see a green eyed ginger with a wide smile. "My name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you. Shall we tie up the apprehended criminal?" I shake my head as I look around, seeing that the others had already taken care of the rest of the Fang members.

"No point, he's already gone," I reply tersely as I walk past her towards the now gathered half of team RWBY. I hear glass shattering behind me and a gasp from the girl, who clearly had tried to grab the image left by the ice cream assistant.

Ruby looks over to see me coming, and smiles worriedly, as Blake turns to see me as well. I stop in front of the two, glancing over at the blonde monkey who gives me a grin and a wave.

"Thanks for the save back there," he says cheerfully. "Might've been in a bit of trouble if you hadn't shown up, so thanks. The name's Sun, what's your name?" I stare at him for a moment before taking the offered hand and shaking it.

"Alicia Chrome, Huntress of Vacuo and Professor of Beacon Academy," I reply, making the boy take on a look of surprise. "Thank you for helping my students tonight, however I'm certain students of the other academies are not supposed to arrive until next month." Sun rubs the back of his head, looking quite uncomfortable.

"I, uh, I," Sun says, clearly searching for a reason to be here. "I asked my Professors if I could head over early. They said I could, so I came early." I narrow my eyes at him, making him hold up his hands. "Hey, it's the truth! Besides, I helped out here, so that's a good reason isn't it?" I snort at his words.

"Even if it wasn't, I don't have authority at any other academies," I reply easily, turning my aggravated gaze to Ruby and Blake. "As for the two of you, I do have authority." I fold my arms as I stare down at them. "What were you doing here, Miss Belladonna?" Blake gulps as my eyes bore into her own.

"I heard some rumors that the White Fang might be raiding this Dust shipment, so I thought I would come and make sure it was protected," she replies, as though I can't feel the lie through the air.

"Is that so," I comment coldly. "So, you told Miss Rose about this and she decided to come help you?" Ruby tries to speak up, but Blake hurries to speak before she can.

"No! No, I didn't tell any of my teammates about this, she just happened to be nearby, I think," Blake says. I stare at her for a few more moments.

"Did you report this to any nearby Hunters or to the Vale Police?" I ask, already knowing the answer as the cat across from me gulps.

"Now hang on a-!" Sun tries.

"Miss Belladonna is my student, Mr. Sun," I interrupt sternly. "And she can speak for herself." The girl takes a breath before answering.

"No, I did not," she states.

"Did you alert the SDC to this knowledge that you'd come across?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"They wouldn't have-!"

"Did you or did you not, Miss Belladonna?" I ask again, making her grit her teeth.

"No," she says quietly. I let out a hum.

"Did you know that intentionally withholding information from the proper authorities when in relation to the prevention of a crime is illegal and punishable by imprisonment?" I ask coldly, making Blake's head fall slightly as Ruby panics.

"Wait, Alicia, please, she-!" Ruby tries to say, before I hold up a hand to silence her.

"Why did you not contact anyone, Miss Belladonna?" I demand.

"Because it was just a hunch, I didn't have any real information that a robbery was going to happen!" She finally replies loudly, stepping up to me. "And you of all people should know that the word of a Faunus is suspect at best when it comes to any authorities!"

"Then why not contact me?" I reply without missing a beat, making her blink in surprise as the wind leaves her sails. "Every Professor has their contact information available in case of emergency. If you thought being a Faunus would have stopped you from being heard, why not speak to a Faunus? Or even the Headmaster?" Blake blinks as she stands silently for a moment, before I sigh. "Report to my office tomorrow at six PM."

I turn away from the group and look to the unconscious White Fang members, who have all been gathered and bound by Penny. I glance at the robot, who waves happily at me, and I extend my Aura to sense hers.

_It is indeed a real Aura, though it feels far older than she seems to be,_ I think idly as I walk towards the group. _Probably just the age of the actual device, she probably has only just been released from her development facility after years and years of testing._

I walk over to one who is struggling with his bones, and kneel next to him.

"Why is Adam fighting next to a human?" I whisper quietly to him, making him flinch in surprise as he looks at me.

"How do you know our leader?" He asks, voice hushed and stressed.

"He and I are associates. I know him well enough to know making his men fight under a human like Torchwick is not something he'd find acceptable," I answer, glancing over my shoulder to see the three students and android well out of normal hearing range.

"If you're really his associate, you can find out from him yourself," the man replies stubbornly, making me sigh and nod, not expecting anything else.

I stand and make my way towards one of the Dust crates, leaning against it as I wait for the police to arrive.

* * *

**Two Hours Later…**

I glare after the paramedic who'd denied me the right to a cooling pack they have.

'_I need to save this for a civilian who really needs the help, not a Huntress who can take it,' what kinda jobist crap is that? _I think as my narrowed gaze follows them. _I have aches and pains too you little shit!_

"Professor Chrome," a calm voice behind me calls. I turn my gaze to Ozpin, the silver haired man taking a sip from his ever present mug, the lines beneath his eyes looking quite pronounced.

"Headmaster," I reply.

"I've been told that you have called Ms. Belladonna to your office tomorrow due to this incident," he says, making me blink.

"I have," I reply. "She disregarded protocol and in the process risked not only this entire dockyard full of Dust, but every person in the next four miles if it went off due to anyone being careless." He nods.

"Certainly, but she is new to all of this," he proclaims with a gentle smile. "It is certainly a step away from what she used to do in the White Fang, don't you think?"

"You're quite open with that information, Ozpin," I state as I study the man.

"Well, I suppose that is the case, but you understood when Ms. Schnee explained it to you, so I thought that you wouldn't mind me being open," he replies easily. "But it is quite different from what she is used to, and I imagine trusting anyone, even a Faunus Huntress would be difficult for her."

"That doesn't change the fact that she endangered every person in the area, not to mention her own and the life of her new friend," I retort. "If I hadn't been in the area, I would never have been able to intercept Torchwick before he killed the boy." Ozpin nods as he takes a sip of his drink.

"Indeed, and yet you cannot deny the fact that she allowed him to help at all is a step in the right direction," he insists, prompting me to snort.

"With all due respect, she needs to take some larger steps," I answer, making the man huff in amusement as his eyes take on a faraway gaze.

"Perhaps, but go easy on her," he orders as he walks past me. "There is no need to reverse all her progress due to being too harsh." I turn to stare at him, my eyes narrow as I try to figure out what he means.

_Progress doesn't simply reverse due to a few harsh lessons, _I think to myself as I shake my head, cracking my neck and moving out with a sigh. _Hopefully I don't feel like shit tomorrow. _

* * *

**The Following Morning**

I repress a hiss as I slither through the depths of the Emerald Forest. I hadn't noticed, but it had been too long since I'd actually had a proper meal, and I do not mean food like what Jaune cooked. It's probably obvious to some, but I'm not actually a human, and I'm not eating for a body that size. I'm a titanoboa that needs much more in the way of calories. I can eat, but it doesn't mean much to my actual body.

I've been tracking appropriately sized prey since I woke up nearly an hour ago, and it appears my hunt will in fact be paying off. I slowly and near silently make my way behind the large bear I'd tracked, coiling in preparation. It stops from where it walks, raising its snout into the air as it clearly smells something, but I ignore it, choosing to lash forward and sink my fangs into its back, pumping it full of enough venom to kill a mammoth.

It roars in pain and tries to throw me off, and I let go without any hassle, retreating back behind my cover of trees, watching calmly as the large creature roars, trying to turn and face me, but already showing signs of my venom doing its work. Within minutes, the beast is curled on the ground, whimpering and huffing pained breaths.

Soon, it falls silent, and I snake forward, opening my jaws in order to enjoy my meal. After consuming the animal, I settle in to wait for my digestive track to finish with the animal. This does mean I won't be able to teach my first period class, but I already let my students know that was the case, so it's not an issue.

Those of you with knowledge of snakes may object and say that it would take a snake of my size weeks to actually digest and pass a meal such as this. That is probably correct, but for reasons I am not privy to, I digest meals at an exceptional rate.

A few hours of counting sheep and ignoring Beowolves biting me later, I feel the remnants of what was a mighty beast sliding out of me at last. I slither through the grass, before noticing a large pool of Aura and a strange energy very like it circling in the air above where I move.

I hiss as my body contracts, shrinking until I am no longer than an average human, before ascending a nearby tree to peak through the canopy and see what is above me. Much to my surprise, I notice a raven or crow landing down on a tree near me, clearly searching for something, and holding far more Aura than any bird has a right to.

_I wonder if this could be-,_ I push my thoughts aside as I slowly cross trees, approaching the searching bird. A scant few seconds later, with nary a leaf brushed, I lunge forward and smack into the bird, sending it to the ground in a panicked squawk.

I transform back into my human form and draw my blade, landing and lifting the blades just in time to intercept a long red blade. My arms strain from the force, my eyes rising to meet a pair of crimson iris hidden behind a mask.

"Raven Branwen," I say, failing to filter my surprise from my voice. The woman huffs before I leap back, disengaging our blades.

I glance at my weapon and repress a curse as I note the chip in it.

_Mass produced piece of crap,_ I curse, returning my eyes to the woman across from me.

"How can I help you?" I ask, adjusting my grip. Raven stares at me for a few more moments, before swinging her sword and creating a portal. I think for a moment as she makes to leave, before calling out. "Wait, I need your help!"

To my surprise, she actually stops. I didn't think she would.

"Why would I help one of Ozpin's pets?" She asks derisively, prompting me to scoff.

"I do not answer to Ozpin any more than I do to Salem," I retort, making the woman blink. "I am simply interested in making sure humanity and Faunus are able to stay alive. Salem is not beneficial to that end." I lower my blade to my side. "Ozpin seems to be." I take a deep breath, still not sure how I got this woman's attention. Still, it would be awful if I wasted this opportunity. "I need your help. I can't go to Ozpin, I doubt he'd be able to see any plan I have as anything but the flailing of a child."

"He is set in his ways. It's one of the reasons he won't win," Raven replies. "What makes you think I'd help you? What would I get out of helping you?"

"I can think of a number of things, but the one that I believe would interest you the most, is that if we succeed, there will be no need to fear Salem," I answer, trying to repress the nerves in my stomach.

"There is no defeating Salem, and if you think there's any chance of-." She begins, only to be interrupted by me.

"I don't want to try to kill her," I state. "I know she can't be killed. But if you're willing to help me, it might be possible to imprison her."

I stare at the woman, the subtle hum of her portal filling the air, even as I feel a bead of sweat dripping down my neck.

I'd come up with a few solutions over the years to the issue of Salem. If Raven refuses to help, I don't have any that are viable, especially since I have no idea where the Winter or Summer Maidens are.

In other words, I've bet everything on Raven having a single spark of hope left.

"What good would that do?" The woman asks suspiciously, even as her portal shuts. I barely restrain myself from sighing in relief, moving to sheath my blade.

"Allow me to explain, then," I begin.

* * *

**AN: **Hail. I know it has been a long bloody while, but I've been dealing with stuff, same as everyone else. I do hope you enjoy the chapter. It's… Kinda critical to the overall plot, so I hope you at least don't mind it.

It might not be up to par for what you thought the time demanded, and if that's the case…. sorry, this is what I got. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as much time, but I really struggled most on the last portion of the chapter.

It would have been Alicia lecturing Blake, but I couldn't get that to flow, so I moved that to the next chapter and then created the portion with Raven. Believe it or not I actually have a plan for the rest of the story. I have it all mapped, I just have to get there…. and the Blake segment is giving me trouble, mostly due to how heavily it features racism.

Touchy subject, these days more than most, and I don't think I'm getting the feel right… sorry about that.

Anyways, leave a review, criticism is welcome, follow if you're feeling jazzy, and I'll see you next time.

-Lambda38


End file.
